Back To Hogwarts
by Hermione-Potter-McTaggart
Summary: The trio are back at Hogwarts for their fifth year, but two of the Main characters have changed. Wrote before Fifth book came out. HHr
1. Chapter One

It was too much of a dreary and rainy day to be the first of September. The

weather-man had said that the sun would show up at some part of the day, but as

it stood now, there was any likely chance of that happening.

"Oh well." Harry thought, looking up at the grey sky as he drove towards the

train station in back of his Uncle Vernon's car. "At least I'll be spending

most of the day on the train, and not outside." He looked up towards the front

of the car, at his Uncle Vernon. Even though his Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley

had thought it best not to come along with them on the trip to the train

station to drop Harry off for the train back to Hogwarts, leaving tons of room

in his Uncle's car, he was not permitted the privilege of sitting in the front

of the car with his Uncle.

Uncle Vernon looked back at Harry through the mirror, with not a look of

disgust as usual, but with a look that he gave to people he considered a worthy

of his time. "Well I guess you're lucky that you don't have to spend the out

in this miserable weather." Uncle Vernon spoke with a grunt.

"Yeah I guess I am." Harry replied, looking at his uncle.

Things between him and the Dursleys had changed a lot since he came home at the

beginning of the summer. Unfortunately, Harry did not get the chance to go

spend some of his summer at the Weasley house, which left him with a lot of

time to think about the past events of his fourth year at Hogwarts. He had

received hardly any letters from his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

the entire summer, and he was a bit worried.

But since he had to spend his entire summer with the Dursley's, he had tried to

make his presence worthy of the Dursleys' time and consideration. He noticed

that by the middle of the summer, his Uncle Vernon was treating him more like

an individual, and his Aunt Petunia more like a cockroach.

Harry's looks had changed a lot since the end of June; he was not the tall and

scrawny fourteen year old that his Uncle had picked up at the train station. He

had gained more height than any fifteen year old at Hogwarts (or any school at

this point) had ever gained, for now he stood a good six foot four inches high.

Towering well over his uncle's head. His body had somehow developed muscles.

Not just a few but a whole bunch. His body now looked like that of one of the

pro soccer players that he saw playing on TV. in the Super Bowl. His face had

changed as well, from the innocent little boy, to the handsome model of girls'

dreams. His hair had stayed the same, but it seemed to suit him more now. His

voice was deep, no longer always changing from normal to high pitched.

Harry wondered why his Uncle seemed to like him more. Maybe it was because he

was strong enough to be able to help his Uncle fix up an old and heavy car

through out the summer. Maybe his Aunt despised him even more, because they had

to buy Harry a new wardrobe because of his sudden growth spurt, as well as feed

him more. But the unusual thing about it was that his Uncle Vernon had been the

one to take him to London to buy his new clothes, and never took him to a

second hand shop, but to stores like Gap, and Roots, and spent well over a

thousand pounds on clothes for him.

When his Aunt asked why his Uncle had done so, his Uncle responded by telling

Aunt Petunia: "I think it's about time the boy had some decent clothes. And

besides, we went to the second hand shops, but we couldn't get anything to fit

the boy. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry had even agreed with his Uncle's lie, the lie that his Uncle Vernon had

told his Aunt Petunia to cover up for spoiling him Harry, not Dudley. From that

point on, his Aunt Petunia not only appeared to hate Harry more, but showed it

on a daily basis.

"Don't tell your Aunt that I said this, boy, but I have to say that over this

summer you have developed into quite a handsome young man. You look just like

that father of yours." Uncle Vernon had said, and it was clear he had spent

most of the trip debating whether he should tell Harry, and that when he has

said it, it hadn't been easy.

"Umm... thank you sir." Harry answered trying hard not to show his pleasure.

"I'm not lying y'know. It's true." Uncle Vernon spoke, not looking at Harry.

"That's it!" Harry thought. "That's why Aunt Petunia hates me even more now. I

look like my father." Harry's mind relaxed, now he knew why things had been

like they were with him and his Aunt. But he still didn't know why his Uncle

was treating him like he was. Maybe he'd never know.

At last his Uncle's car pulled into the Kings Cross train station parking lot.

Harry hopped out of the car and jogged to get a luggage trolley. It was ten

forty five. He had fifteen minutes till the train left for Hogwarts. That was

plenty of time to go find Ron and Hermione. To his surprise, Uncle Vernon had

got out of the car to help Harry load his trunk and luggage onto the trolley.

He had even gently taken Hedwig and her cage out of the back seat and placed

her lightly on top of Harry's trunk.

"There you go Harry. You're all set." Uncle Vernon said. "See you in June." He

continued.

"Yeah thanks Uncle Vernon. See you." Harry said, as he turned and started

towards the platforms.

"Harry, wait." Uncle Vernon spoke loudly over the noise of the train station.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked turning towards his Uncle with a confused

look.

"C'mere for a minute." Uncle Vernon said, waving Harry back towards him.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, walking back to his Uncle's car.

"I have something for you." Uncle Vernon said, reaching into the front seat of

the car for a somewhat large box that was wrapped in gold paper. "Here, uh,

happy belated birthday, and Happy early Christmas." Uncle Vernon said handing

Harry the package, which was slightly heavy.

"Thanks." Was all Harry could muster. Never had his Uncle or Aunt handed him a

present. Never for his birthday, or even on Christmas.

"I couldn't give it to you on your birthday, your Aunt would have flipped. I

ask that you don't tell her about that one either. There're some sweets, some

surprises, and a bit of money. I didn't know whether you could use that

wherever it is that you go shopping, so I didn't give you all that much." Uncle

Vernon spoke gruffly.

"This is perfect." Harry said laying the package on the trolley. "Thank you."

Harry said extending his hand towards his Uncle.

"You're welcome, have a good year." Uncle Vernon said shaking Harry's hand

firmly.

Harry turned and walked quickly towards the platforms once again. His face

beaming with pleasure. Maybe this year will be a great one. Harry finally

reached barrier between platform nine and ten. He gave a quick look around to

make sure that no muggles were watching, and took off on a run towards the

barrier. The sounds of the muggles walking quickly around doing business faded

out, as Hogwarts students excitedly boarded the Hogwarts express. Harry could

see many teary eyed mothers saying goodbye to their children who were leaving

for their first year at Hogwarts.

Harry looked around the entire platform for Ron and Hermione, but couldn't see

them. A flash of red caught his eye, he looked over towards the entrance to the

train. There he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Harry walked over to where they

stood.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Ginny." Harry greeted happily.

"Harry? Harry, you've certainly changed since June. How are you doing dear?"

Mrs. Weasley replied, giving Harry a huge hug.

"I'm good, and you?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny with a smile. Ginny blushed

a bright red.

"I'm fine dear." Mrs. Weasley answered cheerfully.

"That's good. Is Ron on the train?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes he is, which is where Ginny is going in a minute before she misses the

train." Mrs. Weasley said, giving Ginny a stern look.

"Thanks. See you later Ginny!" Harry said as he turned, and boarded the train.

Harry walked towards the back of the train where he, Ron, and Hermione always

sat, getting a lot of "Hello's" from blushing girls, and laughing guys. Harry

slid the door to the last compartment, where Ron was sitting.

"Hey Ron." Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Oy Harry? Geez, you've changed a lot." Ron exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You look like you spent the entire summer doing hardcore exercise, and nothing

else." Ron replied, looking at Harry in awe.

"No exercise at all. I just grew." Harry said with a laugh, as he took at seat

across from Ron.

"I wish I'd grow like that. Even your voice has changed. Geez, both you and

Hermione grew this summer." Ron jealously.

"Don't worry, you will soon enough. What about Hermione?" Harry asked, looking

at Ron with a confused look.

"She's done some growing this summer too. Put it this way, she's super hot

now." Ron said with a boyish smile.

"You're probably just exaggerating." Harry said with disbelief.

"Exaggerating about what?" Hermione asked as she walked into the compartment.

"Ummmmm nothing." Ron said. Blushing as he looked at Hermione.

It took all of Harry's will power to not stare at Hermione. She had indeed

changed as well since June. She now stood at five feet eight inches. Her hair

had been dyed from its natural light brown, to a beautiful auburn color, and

was no longer poofy, but styled to light curls. She had developed all the

curves that guys worshipped on a woman. To put as simply as can be put, she

looked like a make up model, not too skinny, but just perfect.

"Harry? Omigawd Harry! You've grown." Hermione said giving Harry a hug.

Harry could smell her perfume and shampoo, it made him smile, and made his

stomach feel like butterflies were going nuts in there.

"You have, too." Harry replied with a smile, sitting back down in his seat.

"Yeah, well. How was your summer?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Harry.

She smiled, she could still smell his soap and shampoo. Her stomach did flips

every time she looked at him. "Am I falling in love with Harry?" Hermione

thought curiously.

"Weird. My Aunt hates me even more now, 'cause I look exactly like my father,

and my Uncle is starting to like me." Harry said with a smirk, looking at

Hermione and Ron.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked, absolutely confused.

"Well my Uncle Vernon took me, when my Aunt Petunia finally gave in to the fact

that I needed new clothes cause Dudley's don't fit me anymore, to get me some

new clothes. And he never took me to the dingy second hand shops, but to places

like Gap, and Roots, and spent like a thousand pounds on me." Harry exclaimed.

"Wow." Hermione said, a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, and when my Aunt Petunia asked about it, Uncle Vernon lied to her about

none of the second hand shops having clothes that would fit me. And before I

left to get on the train, Uncle Vernon gave me something." Harry continued,

showing them the package.

"Are you going to unwrap it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah are you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Umm alright." Harry answered. He carefully began to open the gold wrapped

package. Underneath of the paper, was a wooden box, with Japanese lettering

carved in it. The box was smooth, and had been varnished to make it shine.

Harry opened the box gently. Inside there was a box of Pot of Gold chocolates,

some bakery Christmas sugar cookies, twenty pounds, an art book, case of art

pencils, two books, and a gold watch that was hooked onto a gold chain.

"Oh wow Harry." was all that Hermione could say.

"They have never given me such nice gifts before." Harry said in awe, closing

the box when he noticed that the snack trolley had come down to their

compartment.

"What can I get you kids?" the plump witch asked with a smile.

"We'll take to whole lot please." Harry said with a smile, as he gave the witch

the money for the sweets.

"Thank you dear, enjoy." the witch said as she closed the compartment door.

Harry could hear the trolley's wheels squeaking all the way up the hallway.

"How was your summer Ron?" Hermione asked, finally noticing that Ron was still

there, as she opened up a chocolate frog.

"Boring. I got stuck helping Mum with the house chores, and to top it all off I

almost died listening to Percy go on about work." Ron grumbled, as he popped a

Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jellybeans in his mouth.

"That sounds interesting." Hermione joked.

"You can't be serious. I'd rather spend the summer with Snape doing potions."

Ron exclaimed, putting more Jellybeans in his mouth.

"I'm sure Percy's not that bad." Hermione laughed.

"No he's worse. Anyway, how about you? How was your summer?" Ron asked Hermione

with a smile, as he brushed his red hair out of his eyes with his hand.

"My summer was pretty normal actually. My parents had a friend of theirs come

and stay at our house for the summer. I had to pretend to be normal though, but

she taught me how to give an excellent massage." Hermione said with a grin.

"That's great." Ron replied, as he stuffed his mouth full of pumpkin pastries.

"Oh, Ron. Can't you eat without stuffing your big mouth all the time?" Hermione

asked sternly.

"Nope. Hey but I'm starved, I can't wait till we get to eat tonight. I'm going

to eat seconds of everything!" Ron mumbled excitedly with a mouthful of

pastries. Hermione and Harry laughed, as they looked at each other.

"Hey, where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked, suddenly noticing that Hermione's cat

wasn't with her.

"I think he's eyeing up Crabbe's rat that his dad bought him." Hermione

answered truthfully with a smile.

"I'll give that cat the best fish that can be bought if he eats the rat." Ron

stated with a laugh.

"I wouldn't start planning a reward for Crookshanks just yet if I were you."

Hermione stated with an innocent look.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked, clearly confused by what Hermione said.

"I don't think even an old stray cat would put that rat in its mouth, much less

its stomach.

It looks so greasy and disease-filled." Hermione said with a disgusted look on

her face.

"Then it looks just like him." Ron said with a laugh as he popped the last of

the Bertie Bott's Beans into his mouth. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's

remark, for his comparison of Crabbe and his new pet rat was truthfully

honest.

Soon enough, the train was nearing Hogwarts, and the excitement of the next

school year was in the air as all the students at some point changed into their

school robes. As they stepped off the train into the Hogsmeade station, they

heard a loud and familiar voice.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years over here. Oy' Harry, Hermione, is that

you?" Hagrid yelled over the noise of the laughing students.

"Hey Hagrid, yeah it's us." Harry replied loudly, as the three of them walked

over to where Hagrid stood.

"Ye both changed quite the bit there huh? Hello Ron, didn't see you there at

first over Harry there." Hagrid greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Hagrid." Ron said standing next to Harry.

"Well the three of ye better get a move on, unless you want to be stuck with

the firs' years here." Hagrid mentioned, giving a nod towards the large group

of nervous first years.

"Yeah you're right Hagrid, see you up at the feast." Hermione said as she,

Harry, and Ron walked quickly towards what look like an empty horseless

carriage.

They climbed into the large white carriage, only to discover that three nervous

second years sitting somewhat cramped on the seat on the right side of the

carriage. They were talking about what their plans for the second year were,

but quickly shut up as Harry, Hermione, and Ron climbed in and sat down. The

three of them were very cramped on the one seat, and Hermione was almost

sitting on Harry's lap.

The two Ravenclaw girls were staring in amazement at Harry, and hung their

heads with embarrassment when he smiled at them. Hermione noticed this, and she

had to try hard not to laugh at the two girls' embarrassment. What she didn't

notice though, was the small Ravenclaw boy was staring at her as though he had

just been shoot with one of Cupid's arrows. Ron however, had noticed both of

these incidents, and was starting to feel jealous that they were both seemingly

getting a lot more attention than they had ever gotten before.

Finally the large herd of carriages pulled up in front of the main entrance to

Hogwarts. All the students began to pile into the school, and finally everyone

was seated in the great hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat anxiously with

the other students as they watched Professor McGonagall bring in the familiar

stool in which the sorting hat sat. She sat the stool and hat in the middle of

the great hall, and walked back out the great halls doors. Professor McGonagall

returned with a large group of nervous looking first year students.

Professor McGonagall started to unravel a seemingly long roll of parchment

which contained all the new first years' names.

"Bradley Joanne." Professor McGonagall said loudly, her voice echoing

throughout the entire hall. The short black haired girl walked slowly up to the

stool. She sat down nervously, and almost seemed to wince as Professor

McGonagall place the tattered old hat on Joanne Bradley's head.

The sorting hat took a few minutes to decide, but finally yelled: "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Joanne quickly walked over to the table

and sat down.

In the end Gryffindor ended up with twenty new students, while Slytherin and

Hufflepuff had almost thirty, and Ravenclaw with twenty two.

"Seems to be a lot of Slytherins this year." Ron muttered to Harry and

Hermione, who both agreed solemnly.

"Hey Harry did you hear?" George Weasley asked excitedly, leaning almost all

the way across the table.

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Professor McGonagall is going to announce tonight in the common room who the

new team captain will be." George said, looking at the three of them with a

shine in his eyes.

"Announcing? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused by what George meant

by announcing.

"The teachers talk among themselves over who would be the best option to be put

on as a team captain. The Dumbledore and the head of the house, decide who will

be the new captain. Personally I hope I get to be the one." George explained,

puffing out his chest.

"Stop dreaming George." Ron laughed.

"Just you wait Ron, I show you." George said, clearly his pride had been

broken.

"Yeah, and I'll become head boy." Ron replied sarcastically. Hermione snorted

with laughter at the thought of it.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked angrily.

"The thought of you, head boy." Hermione laughed, fighting back tears.

Ron huffed and turned around to talk to Seamus, who was sitting next to him

talking about soccer with a group of other Gryffindors.

"That boy." Hermione said with a sigh.

"So Hermione, tell me about you summer. Did you get any summer loves?" Harry

asked suddenly, not meaning to. His face went red.

"Me? Ummm hehe no not really. You?" Hermione asked with an embarrassed look.

"No, none." Harry replied. The two of them looked at each other, neither

knowing what the other felt for each other.

The feast continued on for a little while longer, before Dumbledore had them

all go off to their common rooms. Ron still was slightly mad at Hermione for

her laughing at him, but intended not to talk to her. As they all arrived at

the portrait of the fat lady, a Gryffindor prefect pushed his way to the front

of the crowd. Harry and Hermione didn't know his name, but could tell almost

instantly, that he was very conceited.

"Make way everyone, I'm a school prefect you know. Only I know the password of

course since I am a prefect." he yelled over the noise of the Gryffindors.

"He sounds like another Percy." Harry commented, referring to one of Ron's

older brothers who had graduated in their third year.

"I'll say." Hermione agreed, nodding her head.

"Password." The fat lady asked.

"Hippogriff." the prefect answered importantly.

The portrait swung open to reveal the familiar large hole in the wall which

lead to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom

were the last to climb into the hole. Once they were inside, most of the

students had already gone up to the dormitories, Harry and Hermione, as well as

several other Gryffindors, had not. They decided to take advantage of the empty

common room, and sat down on the comfy overstuffed armchairs scattered about

the common room.

"I can't wait till the first Hogsmeade visit." Hermione declared.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione with a grin.

"Because this year I am going to try to not be such a know it all." Hermione

started.

"And what's that got to do with the first Hogsmeade visit?" Harry asked with a

bit of shock at the fact that Hermione had finally admitted to being a know it

all.

"Because I'm going to spend every Hogsmeade visit relaxing, not worrying about

school for once." Hermione stated in a loud voice.

"That's great Hermione, I'll help you too!" Harry exclaimed wit joy.

"We'll help each other!" Hermione shouted happily.

"Glad your so excited about it." Harry laughed, looking at Hermione, who was

looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry. I'm feeling a bit hyper for once." Hermione admitted, looking around

the common room quickly to see if anyone was staring at her.

"No problem, I'm glad your acting like a total lunatic now." Harry joked.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled, playfully pushing Harry.

Harry and Hermione sat and joked back and forth with one another. Finally the

rest of the Gryffindors started to come back down to the common room. Soon

enough, the common room was abuzz with excited laughter and chat. Around nine,

Professor McGonagall had shown up in the common room, with a large smile on her

face, which was rare for her.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" she said loudly, clasping her hands

together tightly.

The noise in the common room ended abruptly, and everyone had diverted their

attention to Professor McGonagall.

"I am pleased to announce the new Gryffindor captain." she started, smiling

even more at the known suspense in the room. "Your new captain for the next

three years, more if they fail, is...HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall

exclaimed. She had said something else afterwards, but she no longer could be

heard over the cheers and clapping that had filled the room like a tidal wave.

Harry was in total shock. "Him, Harry Potter, was the new quidditch captain. It

was all he had ever dreamed of." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, giving

him a huge hug.

"Congratulations Harry." she exclaimed, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Ummm, thanks I think." Harry replied with shock. His face had turned red

completely.

"Oy Harry! You are really lucky!" Ron shouted over the noise in the room, as he

shoved his way through the crowd surrounding Harry.

"I sure am." Harry answered, smiling widely.

"It wasn't luck that got him captain, but talent and fairness." Alicia Johnson

commented.

"Umm I guess so." Harry said modestly.

"Well your really talented Harry." Ron said as he turned and left after

Hermione tried to talk to him.

Fred and George had started a huge celebration party, complete with piles of

food and drinks from the school kitchen. The party had lasted well into two in

the morning, and only ended when Professor McGonagall showed up.

"For goodness sakes everyone, it's two in the morning and it's only the first

night!" she yelled angrily. " Now get to bed before you all get detention."

--- That night, Harry could hardly sleep due to the excitement that was built

up inside of him. But when he finally did, his dreams weren't that of

Quidditch, but strangely enough of Hermione. That morning Harry tried to

remember all of what had happened in his dream. All he could remember though,

was Hermione and himself standing on the balcony in his dormitory. The two of

them held each other in a close embrace, and had been kissing. The last thing

that had been said in the dream, was Hermione telling Harry that no where was

safe for them anymore. That had been it before Harry had awoke. Hermione. It

seemed she was all he could think of since yesterday on the train. He could

still feel her soft warm lips on his cheek after she had kissed him. He almost

had kissed her back, not on the cheek, but on the lips.

----At breakfast Ron had finally decided to talk to Hermione again, which took

a lot of Hermione's will power not to laugh at him again. Harry had piled his

plate up with toast and fried eggs, and had just begun to eat when the post

owls swooped down into the great hall.

Ron had been sent a package full of underwear that he had forgot, as well as

some homemade fudge. Ron grumped about how embarrassing it was to get underwear

in the post, and Harry had to stop Hermione from snickering before she busted

into laughter, over the fact that Ron had a pair of maroon underwear with

little hearts. It took Harry a while to notice that he had mail, and only did

when his snowy white owl Hedwig started pecking him.

Harry looked down at what he had. He noticed a letter with messy scrawled

writing on it, and recognized it as a letter from Hagrid. He opened it up, and

read:

"Congratulations Harry on being made captain. I can't wait till your first

match Saturday. You'll have to come for tea when your free. See you later,"

Hagrid.

Harry laid Hagrid's letter aside, and opened up one he didn't recognize. It was

from Sirius, his Godfather, Harry read it with excitement.

"Dear Harry,

Congratulations on being made captain. Your Father and Mother would have been

proud. Your Father was captain for the team as well. Buckbeak and I are doing

fine, hope to see you again soon."

Sirius.

Harry was grinning all over at the thought of the letter. He was surprised

though at how quickly Sirius had found out. The last letter had the school

emblem on it, which made Harry curious as to why he had recieved mail from the

school. He opened it and read:

"Dear Mr. Potter,

I wish to say congratulations again to your being made team captain. Last night

I was not able to tell you news about Quidditch, as the noise in the common

room was deafening. As you may have heard, the first Quidditch match is

Saturday between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You must hold tryouts for the new

position of keeper, and be prepared for Saturday. I look forward to find out

whom your choice is."

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall.

A wave of panic came over Harry. He had less than a week to find a new keeper,

train them, and the team practices had to be arranged. Harry showed his letter

to Ron, who quickly read it and asked: "How are you going to manage to pull all

that off?"

"I don't know, but I have no other choice." Harry replied, trying to see the

good in the situation.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry's and Ron's

frowning faces.

Harry showed Hermione the letter. "This letter I got Professor McGonagall this

morning." Harry said, handing the letter to Hermione to read.

Hermione read it, and a look of thrill or joy, Harry couldn't tell which, came

on her face.

"Oh Harry this sounds like fun!" Hermione exclaimed with excitement.

"What?! Is your head not screwed on right this year or what? Can't you see how

much Harry has to do?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Yes, but it sounds fun. Harry could make a little poster or whatever,

announcing that Gryffindor is looking for a new keeper." Hermione smiled,

looking at Ron with a look that said "I thought you would know that."

"That's a great idea Hermione." Harry stated, blushing a bit as he watched the

smile become even bigger on Hermione's face.

"It is?" Ron asked, thinking Harry had lost his mind as well.

"Of course it is, that's why I told you." Hermione boasted excitedly.

"But how am I going to find time for team practice?" Harry asked. Hermione's

smile didn't show any sign of leaving her face, which surprised Harry and Ron

greatly.

"She must have thought of a plan." Harry thought. "That or she's still on a

sugar high from last night."

"You can hold team practice at the same time you hold tryouts. That way, the

one trying out will get a good idea of what it's like playing on the team."

Hermione explained

"That actually sounds like it would work." Harry said slowly, thinking it over

in his head.

"It will, just have all the people that sign up meet you and the team on the

Quidditch pitch on like Thursday night. You might even be able to tomorrow or

Wednesday night, because it won't take long to fill up the list." Hermione

answered, explaining everything carefully.

"Hermione you're brilliant!" Harry yelled joyfully hugging Hermione.

"I know." Hermione replied with a grin.

"Only she could have thought of that that quickly." Ron laughed, grinning at

Harry who was still hugging Hermione.

"What would I do without you Hermione?" Harry asked, a bit embarrassed that he

had hugged her for so long.

"You'd definitely not be in your fifth year." Hermione replied jokingly. She

was blushing a fair bit, and was trying to hide it. "I've never actually been

in love before." Hermione thought to herself, "But I think... no. I HAVE a crush

on Harry. I've always had, especially since this year, when I can't stop

thinking about him." Hermione thought again, beaming all over inside with

happiness.

"That's for sure." Harry agreed with a grin. "Do you two want to come and help

me make up the announcements?" Harry asked looking at Ron who he knew would

want to come up and hid the package of underwear.

"I'll come." Ron said, quickly gulping down the rest of his drink, as he

stuffed the package in the pocket of his robes.

"Same here." Hermione replied, standing up with Harry.

"Alright then let's go." Harry said cheerfully, as the three of them walked

from the great hall. They would have an hour before classes, which hopefully

would be enough time.

---- The common room was just about empty, except for a few students who had

slept in, and were frantically gathering their things to go down to the great

hall.

Ron ran up to their room to put the underwear away, and Harry and Hermione

cleared a table off and began working. They had found some sheets of paper, but

couldn't find anything to color them with.

"Hey, Seamus has an art kit here that he left on the table, I'm sure that he

won't mind us using it." Harry said, picking up the art kit which had

everything from crayons to paint.

They began working on the announcements, and soon Ron had joined them.

"I had to bury the underwear, cause all she sent me were the ones I tried to

leave behind." Ron stated, blushing as he remember that Hermione had saw them.

Harry kicked Hermione's leg to try to stop her from snickering as she

remembered the maroon and hearted underwear she had saw.

Within half an hour, they had produced enough announcements to put in every

area of the common room, dormitories, and bathrooms. They had mentioned on the

notices, that parties would depend on how fast the sign up sheet filled up.

Harry hung the sign up sheet by the tables, where everyone would be able to see

it.

"There all set." Harry said with a smile.

"And with time to spare." Ron said, looking at his watch.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next. Maybe we should head up early to

see who the new teacher is." Ron continued, bringing up the fact that no one

had noticed that their new defense against the dark arts teacher had not been

at the beginning of the year ceremony last night.

"Yeah we should. I wonder who we'll have?" Hermione asked.

"I hope Professor Lupin will come back." Harry said wishfully. He could

remember how much he loved Professor Lupin as his teacher, everyone did, except

the Slytherins anyway. Professor Lupin had left when the whole school had found

out that he was a werewolf. He had been a good werewolf as long as he took his

potion that allowed him to keep his own mind when he transformed.

"Yeah, same with both of us." Hermione said.

The three of them gathered their school bags up and left the common room. They

headed towards the closest stair way that would take them to the third floor.

It didn't surprise or shock Harry anymore when the people in the paintings

moved around inside their frames, or visited each other in other paintings.

Most of the time, the paintings would talk to you as you were walking along,

some even liked to scare first years by standing still, then start moving all

of a sudden.

---When they got to the third floor, they weren't surprised to see a crowd of

students gathered around the class room door. Even those who didn't have

defense against the dark arts next were standing there trying to see who their

teacher was going to be. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to squeeze into the

crowd, but were unsuccessful. Just then, the door swung open, and in the

doorway stood a black cloaked figure, whose face was hidden by the hood.

Hermione and Harry, who were stuck bunched together, almost lifted by the

crowd, fell to the floor with shock.

"Holy frigg!" Hermione shouted.

"He looks like the grim reaper minus the scythe." She continued her eyes wide

with surprise.

A hushed silence came over the crowd. Everyone was staring at the figure with

wonder.

"Sorry if I startled you all. I just came out to tell everyone, that you will

have to leave, for I have a class in ten minutes and they will need to be able

to get into the classroom. Unless you are suppose to be here for class next,

then leave, NOW." The teacher said. His voice was deep and menacing, and it

didn't help that you could see his face.

The crowd quickly left and a small group of Ravenclaws walked quietly into the

classroom. Harry and Hermione were still sprawled on the floor. The teacher

noticed this and walked over to where they lay. He helped Harry up, then

gracefully leaned over and lifted Hermione up to her feet.

"Are the two of you alright?" the teacher asked with little concern.

"Oh sure just peachy. We just got the snot scared out of us by a particularly

deathly looking professor that's all." Hermione said accidentally, but when she

realized all of what she had said out loud, she covered her mouth up too late.

"There was no need for sarcasm when asked a simple question Miss...?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Let's keep it at that." Hermione answered

defiantly.

"More back talk. Well Miss. Granger, you just lost forty points from

Gryffindor." The teacher spoke harshly.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped in shock at the unfair deduction of points.

"And I'll call you what ever I please Miss. Granger." The teacher mocked as he

turned and walked back into the classroom.

Harry had to grab Hermione to stop her from going after the Professor.

"That perverted good for nothing damn lazy..." Hermione cursed.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Shut up or you'll lose us more house points."

Never had Hermione lost Gryffindor house points in a class besides potions.

Never had she ever been sarcastic to a teacher like she just was, not even to

Snape.

"Hermione, why did you just say all that stuff?" Harry asked with confusion.

"That friggin damn perverted son of a bi..." Hermione started.

"Hermione shut up or he'll hear you." Ron warned.

"Anyway, that so called Professor grabbed my ass!" Hermione explained, anger

flashing through her eyes.

"What!? When?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"When he lifted me up off the floor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The scuzbag! No wonder you acted the way you did to him." Ron said angrily.

"Are you till going to class?" Harry asked, nodding in the direction of the

classroom.

"Unfortunately I got to go to the first class in order to be in the class."

Hermione sighed.

"Your going to report him aren't you though?" Ron asked her with concern.

"It's his word against mine." Hermione said quietly.

"He'll get away with it."

"Let's just forget the entire incident happened how 'bout." Harry said in a

sympathetic voice.

"Yeah let's." Hermione agreed.

It was time for class to begin, and the rest of the class had started walking

into the classroom. Harry and Ron walked on each side of Hermione, keeping a

close watch on her. They sat in the middle of the classroom, and Harry and Ron

continued to keep guard on Hermione. The professor walked to the front of his

desk, his hood still covering his face.

"Welcome class. I am Professor Levington." He spoke, his voice still the same

as it was in the hallway. He lowered his hood, to reveal a youthful but worn

face. He looked like he fresh out of school, but had just fought many wars.

He eyed Hermione with a look of ridicule, causing Harry and Ron to move even

closer to her.

"This year you will not be babied like you were for the past four years. In

here, you will have to learn to fight for your life, and if you survive this

class, and leave it at the end of the year the same way you entered today,

you'll pass." Professor Levington spoke, an evil glint in his eyes.

Everyone was looking at each other, wondering what he really meant by what he

said.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what would you do if you encountered a loose manticore in

an alley?" the Professor asked, his eyes daring Harry to answer him.

"Uh, run?" Harry answered honestly.

"Run? You call yourself a fifth year? You fight you foolish boy, fight! Ten

points from Gryffindor for a wrong and stupid answer!" Professor Levington

yelled. The class gasped at the unfair deduction.

"Make this a lesson to you all. Answer any question wrong in my class, and lose

house points." He spoke sternly. The class sat in sock, their eyes focused on

Professor Levington. They all sat in silence for the rest class, as Professor

Levington had them copy notes on the manticore. By the end of class, no one

could wait to get out of the room.

"He's worse than Snape!" Ron declared, rubbing his sore writing hand.

"Snape's a kitten compared to him." Harry said, flexing his hand to try to

relieve the stiffness in it.

"Our luck he'll be here next year too." Hermione added, thinking of the torture

it would be.

"If he is, I'm dropping out." Ron said.

"He's a big jerk." he continued, looking at Hermione with anger.

"I mean who's going to need to know how the nerves in a manticore work in their

fifth year?"

"No one, he's gonna work us to total exhaustion by Halloween." Harry replied

with a grim look.

They arrived at the Charms classroom to find it almost full. Everyone looked up

at them as they entered the room. Professor Flitwick came out from behind his

desk.

"Why are the three of you late?" he asked.

"Late? But we just got out of our defense against the dark arts class."

Hermione stated confused.

"Yes, Professor Levington must have kept you all late by mistake. Have a seat."

Professor Flitwick said, waving his hand in the direction of an empty table.

----The rest of the day had passed by uneventful, even in potions Gryffindor

didn't lose house points. At supper that night, Professor Levington was no were

to be seen same has was at breakfast and dinner.

"Maybe that's why he's so agitated. He never ate at all today." Harry

suggested.

"No I think he's like that." Hermione replied, grinning for the first time

since that morning.

"Hey!" Harry said. He had just remembered the sign up sheet that they had just

put up that morning.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked curiously.

"I just remembered the sign up sheet. I'm going to check it." Harry said,

quickly getting up from the table.

"We'll come with you Harry." Ron said as he and Hermione stood up as well.

They walked at almost a run to the Gryffindor tower. There were a few second

years looking at the sign up sheet. They seemed to be silently debating whether

or not they should write their names down. Harry walked over to the sheet. It

was full completely, and some had even added spaces to write their names.

"Look at that!" Harry exclaimed joyfully. "Hardly any space left."

"That's quite a lot of people. You should start tonight. No team has started

practice yet, and I saw Professor McGonagall book you up till Wednesday."

Hermione replied, looking at Harry with a smile.

"Your right. I'll announce practice right away." Harry said. He headed towards

the great hall once more. Hermione and Ron followed. Harry busted into the

great hall, and jogged over to the Gryffindor table.

"Team Quidditch field for practice now. We have to be ready be Saturday.

Everyone who signed up to tryout for keeper get your things and meet the team

on the pitch." Harry said loudly.

"Meet you two on the field?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione and Ron with a

bit of suggestion that he would need their help.

"Definitely." They both said with a nod.'

"Right. See you in a bit." Harry said as he ran back off to his dormitory to

change into his Quidditch robes.


	2. AN

Hey Everyone,

Okay so yeah forst of all I want to say that this is the first time that I have ever posted any of my work on Fanfiction, so please excuse the messed up chapter section thingy. The original copy of the story is typed up on wordpad, so that explains the lack of neatness/organization throughout the story. Most of the characters are not mine but some are.I will add more whenever really, seeing as I only add more to my stories whenever I get the urge to. However I will say that this is one of my most updated fanfics.


	3. Chapter Two

The night was cool and silent, and the sun had just begun to set as Harry

made his way to the pitch. The group of try outers watched the Gryffindor team

flying around nervously. Fred and George had brought out the quaffle and

bludgers. A few of the try outers screamed in shock as Angelina took a bludgers

to the stomach.

"That's what it's like, but much quicker in the game." Harry said. The try

outers turned and looked at him. "Hello everyone. Glad you all wanted to come

and try out to be on our great team." Harry greeted with a smile. "I assume

your all here, so let's just get started. How many of you know how to play

Quidditch?" Harry asked gazing into the crowd.

All the hands shot up, which pleased Harry. Now he could save time explaining

the game and get right on to the tryouts.

"All right, the team is going to play a game with each of you. You must play

your best in order to make the team. I'll be watching closely from down here."

Harry explained as he took a seat on the ground. "Begin. Alleyo Thompson."

Harry called.

Alleyo mounted his broom and took off. Harry watched as Alleyo flew up to the

posts and kept watch over were the quaffle was. Angelina, who was still hurting

from the bludgers incident, threw the quaffle towards the goal posts. A look of

fear came over Alleyo's face, and he ducked out of the way. Harry sighed and

blew his whistle.

"Sorry Alleyo but times up. If you make the team you'll know soon." Harry said,

giving Alleyo a smile.

And so it went like that, with the entire try outers either too scared to stop

the quaffle, too "zoned out" to see it until it was too late, or just plainly

missed it. The night air had become cold, and Harry was getting stiff from

sitting on the ground. There were still three try outs left to go, and one

still in the air who kept crashing into the goal posts every time she attempted

to catch the quaffle. Things were looking bleak now. If the last three were

like the rest, the team was screwed. Harry could tell by every ones faces as

they got back into position for the next tryout, that they knew it as well.

Harry didn't even bother to watch anymore. His neck was aching from looking up

all that time, and the cold chilled even his bones.

Harry heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Hermione walking up with a

thermos.

"Hey." Harry greeted. He was glad that she had come down from the stands to

join him.

"You looked like you were cold from the stands, so I went and got you some hot

chocolate." Hermione said, handing the thermos to Harry.

"Where did you get the thermos?" Harry asked. A thermos wasn't something you

saw in the wizarding world.

"My mom told me to bring it with me in case I ever wanted to bring something

hot outside." Hermione explained, sitting down next to Harry.

"Oh well thanks." Harry said. He opened the thermos and took a drink from it.

The hot chocolate quickly began to warm him up. He rubbed his neck, trying to

ease the pain away.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"My neck, it's just sore from looking up all night." Harry answered.

"Can I make it feel better?" Hermione asked, getting to her knees.

"That would help a lot." Harry said. Harry looked at Hermione, but she didn't

haul out her wand to do some sort of healing spell, but crawled on her knees

behind Harry and placed her hands on his neck. Her hands were freezing cold,

but slowly began to warm as she carefully began to massage Harry's neck. A

smile broke out on Harry's face. Her hands felt so soft, and her technique was

careful as she worked.

"Is that starting to feel better?" Hermione asked, still massaging his neck.

"Much. Your parent's friend sure taught you well. This feels amazing." Harry

commented. He closed his eyes and could feel his whole body relaxing.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "Oh, no." Hermione thought. "It's happening now. I'm

in love with Harry madly."

"Hey Harry." Hermione started.

"What?" Harry asked, returning back to reality from his relaxing trip into a

light sleep.

"Look at that guy." Hermione said. She had unfortunately stopped massaging his

neck, and was now pointing towards the sky.

Harry looked up and saw what he had been waiting for all night. A Gryffindor

who looked like a fourth year was trying out now, and wasn't missing at all.

The harder the quaffle was thrown at him, the harder he tried. He wasn't really

muscular, but it was apparent that he had some strength behind him. Harry

didn't know his name, and couldn't remember seeing him before.

"Who is that guy?" Harry asked in awe.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him before." Hermione answered.

Both of them were watching the boy carefully. They could see how determined he

was, and the look of happiness and pleasure on the team's face, made Harry jump

to his feet and blow his whistle. Both the team and the boy were looking at

Harry, eager to hear his comment.

"Welcome to the team." Was all Harry said. He smiled broadly at the boy who

flew down in front of him, the team was patting him on the back and

congratulating him as they made their way to the changing rooms.

"Thank you for letting me on the team, Harry." The boy said, wiping dust from

the quaffle off his shirt.

"You deserved it. But who are you, if you don't mind my asking." Harry asked as

he shook the boy's hand.

"Jonathon Johnson. I just transferred here this year, because my family moved

to London from Boston. I'm a fourth year." Jonathon answered with a smile. His

American accent really stood out next to Harry and the team's British ones.

'That's cool. I'll tell Professor McGonagall in the morning, and you should

have your Quidditch robes by Wednesday. We're going to practice right up till

Wednesday, is that your own broom?"

Harry asked, looking at the Comet Two Sixty that Jonathon had in his hand.

"Ummm yeah, it's not anywhere as good as a Firebolt, I don't even know anyone

who owns one." Jonathon said blushing.

"It's a good broom for a keeper, so don't worry or be ashamed. You played

perfectly on that broom. And you do know someone who has a Firebolt." Harry

said.

"I do?" Jonathon asked trying to think.

"Yeah, me." Harry said with a sly smile.

"You own a Firebolt? That's like the best broom ever!" Jonathon gasped with

astonishment.

"Yep. Now, you should get some sleep now. You need to be prepared for Slytherin

on Saturday, 'cause they are known to cheat." Harry replied, looking at his

watch. It was almost ten.

"Yes you're right. Thanks again Harry!" Jonathon yelled over his shoulder as he

headed up towards the castle.

Harry sighed with relief. It was over for tonight. "Hey Hermione, do you think

that you could massage my neck some more? It's still really sore." Harry lied

with a boyish look. Hermione laughed, he looked like a little puppy with that

look on his face.

"Yeah sure it is." Hermione replied with a laugh, folding her arms in front of

her.

"No really." Harry laughed.

"Up in the common room. It's way too cold down here." Hermione said, giving in

to Harry's request.

"Alright! Just let me put the Quidditch balls away, and we can walk up

together." Harry said with a smile. He picked up the large wooden box, and put

it in Madame Hooch's office, which was right next to the changing rooms.

Hermione was waiting for him when he emerged from the office. "Ready?"

Hermione asked.

"Yep." Harry answered.

"Hey where did Ron go during tryouts?" Harry asked. He had just realized that

Ron hadn't been there in the end.

"He went up to the common room, because he was complaining that it was too

cold." Hermione answered with a laugh.

"Well at least he's warm." Harry grinned.

"Yeah but I know who the new keeper is." Hermione said with a look of mock.

Harry laughed.

Hermione and Harry walked briskly up to the castle, it was warm and deserted

when they got inside. They had decided to take the quick way to the Gryffindor

tower by going past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but when they reached the short

set of stairs going up to the hallway where her bathroom was, they discovered

that she had flooded it again.

The steps were some what slippery as Harry and Hermione made their way up them.

Neither one of them noticed the clump of soaked toilet paper on the next step.

Hermione stepped up onto the step, but instead of continuing up the stairs like

the way they were, Hermione slipped. She turned around to grab hold of

something, but all she caught hold of was Harry's cloak. Both Hermione and

Harry fell onto the hard steps, Harry on top of Hermione, their lips coming

into contact with the other. They didn't pull away, they just stayed there.

Harry placed his hand on the back of Hermione's neck, as the two of them kissed

passionately. Finally they pulled away. Harry stood up quickly, helping

Hermione up.

"Ummm... are you okay?" Harry asked, looking to see if she was hurt.

"No I think I'm fine." Hermione replied, brushing herself off, although it was

completely hopeless, seeing as she was all wet.

Harry and Hermione kept on walking back to the common room, not speaking a

word.

----The rest of the week had gone by uneventful. Jonathon now had his Quidditch

robes, and had practiced hard all week. "Slytherin have still the same players,

so we don't have to worry about any new ones." Harry thought.

It was still very early in the morning, six am to be exact. Harry had woken up

early after the same dream that he had had all week. He kept dreaming about

what had happen on Monday night between Hermione and himself. In mostly all of

his classes he wasn't able to concentrate. All he could think about was

Hermione and their kiss. The only class that he was able to concentrate in

however, was Professor Levington's. That man had become the most hated

Professor in all of the school. Even the Slytherins hated him, and he gladly

returned the feelings. Professor Levington has now become even worse than

Snape, and it seemed that Snape had been taking it easy on all the students,

especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron, whom Professor Levington took away house

points for the littlest things like breathing too loudly.

But for now, it was the weekend, and fortunately for everyone, Professor

Levington did not believe in homework. Harry rubbed his lips again for what

must have been the thousandth time since Monday night. He still found it hard

to believe that he and Hermione had kissed.

"She was so good at it. It couldn't have been her first time. But I know it

was, as it was mine." Harry thought in wonder. Ever since the kiss, his dreams

and thoughts were entirely of her, not anything else. The kiss had told him

something that he had been unsure of ever since the first day back. "I love

her." Harry thought. "I love Hermione." Harry felt as giddy as a little boy

who had just opened up his birthday present to find a puppy. "I'll have to

tell her how I feel before tonight. I have to or I'll go crazy." Harry thought

as he gathered up his Quidditch things and went down to the great hall.

No one was down there, except for Hagrid who was eating before he went about

his daily tasks.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat

down.

"Hello Harry. Been real busy I see. You made a great choice for your new

keeper. I can't wait to se him play today." Hagrid said, bits of toast falling

onto his beard.

"Yeah I have. Jonathon is a really great player. He won't let us down, I know

it." Harry replied, buttering a piece of toast.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Nervous about the math today I guess." Harry lied. He couldn't

tell Hagrid that his dreams of Hermione were the reason he was up early. He

couldn't even tell Ron about how he really felt about her.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll do fine. And you're going to shock the grease out of

those Slytherins hair when they find out your team captain. I suppose that

Malfoy there will cry to his nitwit father that he wants to be captain for

Slytherin." Hagrid suggested.

"Yeah, but fortunately the teachers and Professor Dumbledore decide that."

Harry remarked.

"Yes, well, I need to be off Harry, I have ter go refence the chicken coop. See

you at the match." Hagrid said, getting up from the table with a grunt.

"Alright. See you Hagrid." Harry said, giving a small wave to Hagrid.

Harry sat in silence for a while. He couldn't think of a way to tell Hermione.

Ever since Monday night, the two of them acted in an awkward manner around each

other. "She'll be at the match, I'll tell her there." Harry thought nervously

to himself.

After a while the great hall had filled up, and talk of the outcome of the

match filled the air. At ten thirty, Harry and the team went out to get ready

for the match. On his way out of the door, he saw Hermione. She smiled at him

cheerfully.

"Wish you luck Harry." Hermione said.

"Thanks, see you after." Harry replied.

At ten to eleven, the team stood on the sidelines waiting for the game to

begin. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Ron were

standing with them.

"You all will do great, I can tell that now." Dumbledore said, his cheeks rosy

red.

"Yeah and you'll beat the pants off Slytherin." Ron added.

"Harry." Harry heard his name. He turned to look at who said it. It was

Hermione.

"Hermione." Harry said shocked. He walked over to Hermione, his stomach

flipping constantly.

"About Monday night." Hermione started.

"I liked it." Harry said quietly.

"I just wanted to let you know the feeling is mutual." Hermione said, her eyes

meeting with Harry's.

"Hermione, I love you." Harry said, taking Hermione's hands with his own.

Hermione's tiny hands dissapearing in Harry's massive ones.

"I love you too Harry. I love you so much." Hermione replied, tears of joy

falling down her soft cheeks.

"Kiss me Harry." Hermione said. Harry didn't wait a second longer. He hauled

Hermione into him for a strong embrace, gently carressing her cheek. He stared

longingly into her beautiful green eyes, and he kissed her. Harry kissed

Hermione with all the passion he could muster up, and she returned the

passion.

"What the? Omigawd I don't believe it. Harry and Hermione kissing?" Ron gasped

with shocked surprise.

"Aww they look so cute there." Hagrid commented, dabbing at his eyes with a

handkerchief.

"Now now you two. Give them some privacy." Proffessor McGonagall said, ushering

Ron and Hagrid away.

Harry and Hermione pulled their lips apart. Harry was thrilled all over. "She

loves me too. I can't believe it." Harry thought.

"That was beautiful." Hermione said, her arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

Their eyes meeting."

Not as beautiful as you though." Harry whispered.

"Mr. Potter, I don't want to interrupt, but the game is about is about to

start." Proffessor McGonagall said, her face blushing.

"Er-right Proffesser, be right there." Harry replied, embarrassed that she had

been watching.

Harry turned and kissed Hermione once more before saying: "I got to go. But I'd

love it if you waited right here for me, or well up in the stands."

"I'll wait for you forever." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear as she hugged

him once again.

Harry smiled and joined the team. The Slytherin team had shown up, and Malfoy

had a cocky smile that Harry planned to wipe off his face. Both teams mounted

their brooms and took off into the air, Harry ahead of all the rest. He had

forgotten how much he missed flying, and the feeling he had got from it.

Madam Hooch had flown up in the air to the middle of the field. "Captains!" she

yelled, blowing her whistle.

Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, flew to where Madam Hooch was. There was a

hushed silence as the crowd watched the Gryffindor team, trying to see who the

captain was. Excited whispers came about as Harry flew to center field. A look

of jealousy came to Malfoy's face when he saw Harry. The Gryffindors began

cheering for Harry, which was joined by other Gryffindor supporters.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch commanded.

Harry and Flint shook each others hands, but Flint was surprised over how

strong Harry was. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began.

Harry took off into the sky, rising above the action of the game. He watched

Jonathon, his eyes full of determination and energy. Harry smiled, Jonathon was

doing just fine, but he had better keep an eye out for the snitch.

"I bet you're happy now, Potter." Malfoy spat bitterly. Harry looked beside and

saw Malfoy flying angrily towards him.

"What are you going on about Malfoy?" Harry asked lazily, not bothering to look

at Malfoy.

"You know what I mean. How long did you have to suck up to Dumbledore and

McGonagall to be made captain?" Malfoy asked jealously.

"I didn't suck up, they get enough of that from you. No, they just let me be

the new captain because they said I deserved and earned it." Harry mocked

calmly, looking at Malfoy with a grin.

"And I wouldn't bother asking your father to bribe you in as captain if I were

you. Cause the only way you get to be Captain is the same way I got to be, and

Dumbledore doesn't take bribes." Harry continued.

"We'll see about that Potter. Besides, Gryffindor will need a new captain soon

enough." Malfoy said.

"What do you mean by that Malfoy? Harry asked, he was getting annoyed by Malfoy

sitting there acting as if he knew it all.

"Well you dug your grave a little deeper when you kissed that filthy Mudblood.

The Dark Lord is going to kill you and Granger a lot quicker now." Malfoy

snickered.

That had done it. Rage flashed in Harry's eyes. Malfoy had called Hermione a

filthy Mudblood way too many times.

"I can't lay a beating on him or Slytherin will get a penalty shot." Harry

thought angrily.

Harry knew what he could do. Suddenly Harry started diving, he straightened his

broom flat so that the nose of it was directly lines up with the ground. Malfoy

began diving as well, right on Harry's tail. Malfoy thought Harry was going

after the snitch.

"He's falling for it." Harry thought with a laugh.

The ground was getting closer and closer, the crowd had gone silent. Harry

could feel their eyes on him, they too thought he had seen snitch. The ground

was just a few feet away.

"Just a bit further." Harry thought.

Harry could smell the grass on the field now, and just as he was about to

crash, he hauled the broom back to its normal flying position. There was a

sickening thud in back of him as Malfoy hit the ground. The students went wild

with excitement. Harry had just pulled off the best Wronski Feint ever

preformed, no one, not even a Pro Quidditch player had pulled one off that came

that close to the ground.

Harry turned around to see how badly Malfoy had hit. Madam Pomfrey came running

behind Madam Hooch with a stretcher. From what Harry could tell, Malfoy had at

least a badly broken leg, but as for his other injuries, Harry didn't know. He

waited until Madamn Pomfrey had taken Malfoy to the sidelines before he flew up

higher in the sky.

"Continue playing." Madamn Hooch yelled, blowing her whistle.

Harry began his search for the snitch. Gryffindor was in the lead by twenty

points, if he caught the snitch now they would win with a decent lead for the

first of the season. Harry saw it, a golden shimmer by the Slytherin goal

posts. He went for it, dodging both players and bludgers along the way.

"Almost there." Harry said out loud. Harry extended his hand out in front of

him as far as he could go. He could feel the tiny and powerful wings brushing

against the tips of his fingers. He urged his broom on, and finally he was able

to grab the snitch. The wings beat furiously against his hand, and the familiar

ringing noise filled Harry's ear.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins, making this Potter's fist

victory as the new Gryffindor captain!" Lee Jordan yelled with excitement over

the noise of the crowd.

Harry raised his hand and the snitch over his head and sighed, it was finally

over with. The game preparation had been nerve racking, but now it was over and

they had won. Suddenly Harry felt as if he had been just hit by a car. He

looked down just in time to see a bludger whizzing away, and a gleaming Marcus

Flint laughing with the rest of the Slytherin team. Harry felt himself falling

backward, the bludger had knocked him off his broom.

Harry felt dizzy, and his chest throbbed. He could hear the scared screams

coming from the crowd. "Hermione." Harry thought. All Harry could see was a

blue light surrounding him, and he could just faintly hear a girl's voice.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. Harry could feel himself slowly floating to

the ground. It seemed like it took an hour to reach the ground, but when he did

the pain in his chest worsened some, but only for a minute.

Harry opened his eyes, he could see Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Professor

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and there was someone else, someone he

knew.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again, reaching his hand out towards the person. His

vision had cleared, and he could see Hermione kneeling over him.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. My chest hurts, that's all." Harry answered quietly, looking at

everyone else.

"What happened? Where did all the blue light come from?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter we don't know that for sure yet. One minute you were falling, the

next there was all this blue light and you came floating slowly down.

"Let me have a look at you Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, lifting up Harry's

shirt to look at his chest.

"Yes, just badly bruised. Good thing you gained all that muscle over the summer

though, or else the damage would have been much worse." Madam Pomfrey

announced.

"The entire Slytherin team will be given a weeks detention for this; except for

Mr. Malfoy, seeing as he has got enough problems." Professor McGonagall said

sternly.

"Just rest up tonight, Potter. Take it easy." Madam Hooch ordered calmly.

"I'll try." Harry said with a tiny grin.

"No you definitely will. I'll make sure of it." Hermione stated.

"Only if that includes a neck massage." Harry laughed, causing his chest to

hurt even more.

"Only if I get paid well for it." Hermione said.

"How about a down payment?" Harry asked innocently.

"I suppose so." Hermione answered with a smile, leaning down to give Harry a

kiss.

"Yes, the best injury medicine of them all." Dumbledore laughed.

Harry and Hermione pulled away, looking sheepish.

"Sorry." they apologized, their faces red with embarrassment.

"Quite alright. Now, why do you get Mr. Potter up to your common room, so he

can get on his way to recovery." Dumbledore said with a grin.

Harry and Hermione laughed. Hermione stood up and helped Harry up off of the

ground. Harry put an arm around Hermione's neck and they slowly began to walk

off of the field.

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hurt." Harry replied.

"I reckon you would after how hard they hit that bludger at you. I'll take your

broom up to the common room for you." Fred said with a bit of concern, showing

Harry his Firebolt that he had in his other hand.

"Thanks Fred." Harry said.

"No problem Harry." Fred replied.

--The rest of the team gave Harry gentle pats on the back as he walked away.

"Hey Harry!" Ron yelled as he emerged from the stands.

"You made Quidditch history again today." he exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"No Quidditch player has ever pulled off a successful Wronski Feint that close

to the ground before, not even in the pros!" Ron explained.

"Is that why everyone went all crazy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that and what it did to Malfoy." Ron said with a laugh.

"Malfoy, I forgot. How bad is he messed up? Harry asked, remembering the sound

Malfoy made when he hit the ground.

"Really. His leg broke in five different places, his nose was broken, his

wrist, his jaw, and he has a ton of cuts and bruises. Of course though Madam

Pomfrey is going to fix as much as she can magically, but she said some of it

has to heal naturally. Especially his jaw, she said something about having to

wire it. I wonder what she meant by that?" Ron said in wonder.

Harry and Hermione busted out laughing when they heard that, pain searing

through Harry's body.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She's going to have to wire Malfoy's jaw shut, which means he won't be able to

talk for about three weeks, with magic anyway." Hermione stated laughing.

"It's going to be a peaceful three weeks, now if only Professor Levington would

break his jaw." Ron sighed hopefully.

"Anyway, see you up in the common room, I have to go fulfill a bet." Ron

grumbled, walking off towards Hagrid's.

"What does he mean by that?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh he thought you were going to crash today, but I bet him you weren't. So now

he has to borrow one of the school's chickens." Hermione explained.

"Dare I ask what you dared poor Ron to do?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"He has to kiss it tonight at supper in front of everyone." Hermione answered

innocently.

"Poor Ron. With his luck the chicken will peck him in the lips." Harry replied

with a sigh. "I can't wait to see it." Harry continued anxiously.

"You won't be." Hermione snapped, looking at Harry sternly.

"What? Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because you are not going to hurt yourself anymore than you already are."

Hermione said softly.

"I'm not going to." Harry protested.

"Of course you're not, because I am going to take good care of you all weekend

until you're all better." Hermione cooed.

"Does that include massage therapy?" Harry asked slyly.

"Only if you let me take good care of you this weekend I will." Hermione

replied.

"In that case, you can look after me forever." Harry laughed.

"I don't see a problem there. Now let's get you up to the common room." Hermione

laughed in reply.


	4. Chapter Three

After a while, Harry and Hermione had finally made it to the common room, which was buzzing with news of the Quidditch match, but mostly everyone was talking about how bad Harry had messed Malfoy up, and about how great his Wronski Feint was. It didn't take long for Hermione to clear the couch of a group of first years, so that Harry could lay down. She helped him take his Quidditch robes off so that he wouldn't be too warm or uncomfortable.

"You don't need to do all this Hermione." Harry argued, taking Hermione's hands in his.

"But I want to. If I didn't love you so much I wouldn't." Hermione said quietly.

"I love you too. I just don't want to....." Harry started, but was cut off as Hermione bent over gently and kissed him.

There was a still silence in the common room as the Griffyndors watched in shock as the two of them kissed.

"Now shut up about it or I won't do that again." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

"So does that mean you'll do it again?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Of course." Hermione answered as she kissed him again. The Griffyndors continued to watch, but only stopped when they heard a clucking noise behind them. Ron had come back from Hagrid's with a chicken, and was trying to clean it up some.

"What are you all looking at?" Ron asked trying to see where they had been looking.

"Harry and Hermione are snogging for the second time in a minute." Lavender Brown giggled quietly.

"What? Where?" Ron asked with a blank expression.

"On the couch." Lavender answered, pointing to the couch where Hermione and Harry were still kissing, not noticing the crowd watching them.

"You two are at it again? How many times can you kiss each other in a day?" Ron asked loudly.

Harry and Hermione stopped and looked at the people watching them.

"Ron? What are you yelling that for?" Hermione asked angerliy. She was no longer embarresed to show how she felt about Harry in public anymore.

"I shouldn't be." she thought.

"It's a normal thing to fall in love. Even if Harry and I were the last people anyone would have thought of thogether." she continued, quickly glimpsing at Harry who looked equally ticked.

"Well it's just the third time this morning that I've saw the two of you snogging like it was the last time you ever would." he answered with an embarresed look.

"So what's wrong with people doing that?" Hermione asked furiously.

"Well friends don't kiss that way." Ron protested.

"Friends? Hermione and I love each other, a lot. But not as friends." Harry explained, taking Hermione's hand.

"You mean the two of you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron gasped, his eyes widening.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"We've had feelings for each other for a few years now." Hermione said, more calming than before.

Ron was speachless. He just looked at Hermione and Harry with shock.

"I should have known the two of you would get together." was all Ron could say, before he went up to the dormitiries.

"Glad for you two. You make a cute couple." Alicia said with a smile as she walked past the couch on the way to the showers.

"I quess there are a few dissapointed people in Gryffindor now." Harry said with a sigh as he layed back down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a curious look as she began to massage Harry's neck.

"Hmmm, well the two of us were Hogwarts most likely to be asked out by October a hundred times candidates. Especially for Griffyndor." Harry explained.

"Ah I see now. You know I think you like this too much." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked, his eyes closed.

"You know the answer to that one." Hermione laughed.

"True, but you like this too much." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked, arching her left eyebrow.

"This!" Harry said loudly, quickly grabbing Hermione's arms and hauling them away from his neck, as he hauled her down on top of him, kissing her passionatly. He put his hands on her neck and waist as they kissed, hauling her entirerly onto him. Hermione pulled away, looking into Harry's deep green eyes.

"No wonder I do. Your so good at it." Hermione cooed, kissing Harry's neck softly.

"Your equally good at it." Harry replied, moving some of Hermione's hair out of her face as he carressed her cheek.

"Now you know I'd love to stay here forever with you, but I'm going to go down and get something to eat for the both of us." Hermione said, carefully getting off of Harry making sure to not hurt his chest.

"But I'll need a kiss for the trip." she continued, bending over to give Harry another kiss.

"You bet." Harry replied, with a large smile.

"Bring back some good desserts." he continued.

"You know I will." Hermione said as she walked away.

As she left the tower, she couldn't help but think about what had happened at the match. She could have sworn that she had heard Harry call her name as he fell, but she knew that there was no way that she could have heard him over the crowd. When everyone was blinded by the blast of blue light, Hermione still saw Harry and her surroundings. It was almost like she could feel what Harry was feeling the entire time he was in the air.

"I don't know what's going on this year, but I know we'll figure it out." Hermione thought with a determined look.

The common room had emptied out after a while, only a few Gryffindors remained and were seated at the tables doing homework, and Fred and Ron sat at the small table by the fire playing Wizards Chess. Harry slowly got up off of the couch with little pain. He slowly walked in the direction of the dormitries, careful to not move in a way that would cause a lot of pain.

"Hermione will be peeved if she catches you Harry." Ron said, still watching the chess board as Fred commanded one of his pawns to move up.

"I know. But I have some time before she gets back to get dressed. Anyway I can shut her up quickly enough." Harry smiled in reply.

"Anything we can do to help?" Fred asked, looking at the pained expression on his face.

"No, no, I'm good." Harry answered falsely.

"Yeah right. Let us help." Fred grinned, getting up to help Harry.

Fred and Ron helped Harry get up to the dormitries, where they carefully helped him get undressed and dressed again in red plaid pajama pants and a white T-shirt. They had no sooner get Harry back onto the couch, when Hermione came back.

"Harry, your going to hurt yourself even more, and I'm not going to bother giving you a massage when that happens." Hermione lectured lightly, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"I no, but this is more comfortable. Anyway, what did you get?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject. Hermione noticed this but let him get away with it.

"He's so cute when he tries to act innocent." Hermione thought, giggling to herself.

"Roast chicken dinner, but I think Dobby put some other stuff in with it, and Winky and the other house elves loaded us up with the best desserts they had down there." Hermione said, refferring to the many house elves that worked secretly though out Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew two of the house elves very well. Winky was a serious worker with a high pitch voice that made your ears ring when she took to crying fits. Dobby was a free independent house elf, who worked at Hogwarts for money. Many of the other House elves didn't like Dobby for that reason, but Dobby had befriended Winky, and was often able to stop her crying fits. Dobby use to belong to the Malfoy family, where he was beaten and treated unfairly daily, but that was before Harry was able to trick Mr. Malfoy into giving Dobby an old sock, setting Dobby free. It took a lot of patience to get use to Dobby though.

Harry looked into all the cartons that the food was in. His mouth watered at the sight and smell of it.

"Ths looks delicious." Harry commented, giving Hermione a smile.

"You really picked out the best."

"Acually I just went straight to the kitchens, and they loaded me up." Hermione replied, giving Harry a kiss.

"Just as good." Harry murmered as he he kissed her.

Hermione scooped the dinner onto two plates, and handed one to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said, taking a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Mmmm this is good." he commented.

"I wonder what this blue stuff is?" Hermione questioned, poking at what looked like blue clay.

"Somekind of potato?" Harry suggested, looking at the blue stuff on his own plate.

"I'm going to try it." Hermione said bravely, taking a forkful. She chewed the blue stuff up some, her eyes went wide suddenly s she spit it out into the fire.

"Hot!" she gasped, fanning her mouth.

"Hot and disgusting!"

"What did it taste like?" Harry asked, thinking whether he should try some.

"Like moldy chicken." Hermione said bitterly, wiping her tongue with a napkin.

"When did you eat moldy chicken?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Trust me when I say plently of times at my Aunt Frienda's holiday dinners." Hermione answered.

"That is too funny." Harry laughed painfully.

"It won't be when I shove some of it down your throat, now would it?" Hermione replied sweetly.

"You wouldn't." Harry said with a smile.

"I know you wouldn't."

"Oh shut up and eat the food you recognize." Hermione snapped with a grin.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione ate seconds of everything, except the blue stuff, in which they hardly ate firsts. After they had finished, Hermione opened up the dessert box, and her eyes went wide with joy.

"Oh no what is in there?" Harry asked with worry at the look on Hermione's face.

"Chocolate and plenty of it." Hermione said happily.

"That's all we need, you on a sugar high." Harry groaned jokingly.

"What ever do you mean?" Hermione asked, trying to surpress the thrilled look on her face.

"You know perfectly well." Harry grinned.

"Yes, but I need chocolate in order to stay fun." Hermione laughed innocently.

"Yes I know." Harry said, carressing her cheek affectionatly.

"Now can we get on to the chocolate?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Yes you can have chocolate now." Harry answered sarcastically.

"Finally!" Hermione said, stuffing her mouth with some chocolate cake.

"This is sooooooo good." Hermione mumbled with her mouth full.

"Try some." she said, handing the box over to Harry.

"It looks like a chocolate factory exploded in here." Harry said looking into the box.

"Yes, but who cares? It's chocolate!" Hermione shouted with laughter.

"Alright now more chocolate for you." Harry claimed closing the box.

"What? Come on Harry please, please, please?" Hermione begged trying to grab the box.

"Nope your way to hyper already." Harry argued, moving the box out of her reach.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. That began a two person game of monkey in the middle. Hermione was desperatly trying to regain the box, and Harry was effortlessly keeping it away.

"Harry! I'll bite!" Hermione warned.

"Your not getting it." Harry stated.

"That does it, I warned you." Hermione said. She took Harry's wrist and gently bit it.

"Hey! When did you go from being a little kid to a dog?" Harry asked, trying to haul his wrist from her mouth.

"Since you took the chocolate" Hermione mumbled, her teeth still biting down on Harry's wrist.

"Alright, you win!" Harry announced.

"Yes!" Hermione cheered, sitting up straight on Harry's stomache. Harry gave her the box, and she sat contently where she was, and ate.

"Here, see how good it tastes." Hermione said, stuffing a forkful into Harry's mouth.

"Mmmm." Harrry mumbled.

"It is good."

"Better than this?" Hermione asked, leaning down and kissed Harry passionatly.

"No, nowhere near it."

"I figured." she said sitting back up.

"How'd any of this happen Hermione?" Harry asked seriously.

"How did any of what happen?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Us." Harry answered.

"What? I don't know what you mean Harry." Hermione admitted.

"How did we ever fall in love?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we did, and it's true. Isn't that what matters?" Hermione answered truthfully, her face full of worry.

"Yes it is. True loves is what counts. It's just kinda unbelievable that we've officially been a couple since eleven this morning." Harry explained.

"Yeah it is, but I don't mind." Hermione said quietly, absentmindedly rubbing Harry's stomache lightly.

"Same here." Harry said, taking Hermione's hands.

"Here lay down with me." Harrysaid moving over towards the edge more, allowing room for Hermione to lay down. Hermione carefully layed down between Harry and the back of the couch.

"Now tell me Hermione, what are we going to do to annoy Malfoy when he gets out of the hospital wing with his jaw still wired shut?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone, running his hands through Hermiones hair.

"Mmmm, I don't know, how about we just annoy him to the point of where when he tries to say something back, we just point and laugh?" Hermione suggested.

"That could be fun, we shoud think up some other idea later. I just can't wait to see him all wired up and unable to make his usual wise cracks." Harry replied with a laugh, holding Hermione tightly.

"Harry, I have a question." Hermione started.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking down at her.

"Why does your shirt smell like mangoes?" Hermione asked, sniffing Harry's shirt.

"I don't know, I think that's how the store smelled. I haven't acually wore this shirt yet." Harry answered.

"Okay, 'cause I was just wondering why I smelled mangoes, but then I smelled your shirt." Hermione said, sniffing Harry's shirt again.

"It smells good though." Hermione commented.

"Glad to know you like the smell of my shirt." Harry laughed, giving Hermione a mocking look.

"Well I just thought you ought to know." Hermione said, smiling broadly.

"You know, one of the things I like best about is your smile." Harry said with a grin.

"Really?" Hermione asked, smiling even more.

"Yeah, that and your kissing." Harry joked.

"Well I suppose it pays off that my parents are dentists." Hermione replied.

"The thing I like most about you, is your kissing and how it feels when you hug me." Hermione said affectionatly.

"Why's that?"

"Cause when you hug me and hold me, it makes me think that nothing wrong could ever happen, and I feel safe." Hermione said quietly, wrapping her arms around Harry.

"Well I promise you I'll never let anything happen to you, EVER." Harry replied, hugging Hermione.

"I'm glad to know that somebody will." Hermione said, her smile fading some.

Harry tightened his hug on Hermione some, and they layed there in silence for the rest of the afternoon, eventually falling asleep.

A/N: Alright, since chapter four still hasn't come up here it is as a part of chapter three, which I know it will make it extra long but it's the best I can do till ch. four comes up. whenever that'll be. :D

CHAPTER FOUR

The rest of the weekend had passed by quickly and Harry's chest had healed up mostly. All that remained was a very light bruise, in the shape of a bludger which was still somewhat tender. Mostly all of the Gryffindor girls had thought it was so cute when they saw Harry and Hermione laying together asleep on the couch. Malfoy was still in the hospital wing, and many of the Slytherins sot looks of hatred in Harry's direction when he passed by, but there was still plenty of talk about the turnout of the match on Saturday, as some congragulated Harry for winning.

Hermione had managed not to get caught laughing when Ron realized that his hair had a giant cowlick, which saved her from having Ron mad at her again. Instead she wet her fingers with water and smoothed the cowlick out. As they were leaving the great hall after breakfast, they saw Pansy Parkinson standing by the staircase, her eyes darting conspicuiously back and forth. She seemed to be waiting for someone, but never left her spot when a group of Slytherin girls would pass by. As Harry, Hermione and Ron passed by however, she sprang in front of them, preventing them from walking up the stairs.

"What do you want Pansy?" Ron asked, irritated that he couldn't go upstairs.

"Nothing to do with you Weasley. I wanna talk with Potter." Panst snarled toughly.

"Well go on then, I'm listening." Harry sighed, glancing at his watch impatiently.

"I just want to let you know that Draco's father isn't pleased about what you did to Draco." Pansy said with a sickening smile.

"Somehow I'll manage to live on." Harry replied sarcastically, taking Hermione's hand.

"Joke while you can Potter, because soon you'll be laying dead in your grave for messing with the Malfoy's and the dark lord." Pansy threatened.

"For goodness sakes! I don't care if Malfoys family wants me dead, they'll have to wait their turn though, because they way all you Slytherins keep going on, Voldemort will get me first!" Harry exclaimed loudly, watching as everyone listening flinched at the sound of Voldemorts name, holding Hermione's hand even tighter.

"You know you have to be pretty desperate to go out with Granger there Potter. She probally did a spell to make herself beautiful, cause there's no way that happened naturally." Pansy laughed mockingly.

"Who told you we were going out?" Hermione asked, shocked that the Slytherins knew.

"Draco did." Pansy said with a smile.

"Oh darn, he can still write. Harry should have messed that up too." Ron said bitterly.

"I wouldn't be saying stuff about Hermione Pansy." Harry started with anger.

"Why's that?" Pansy asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Because she didn't become beautiful magically, unlike you. But I would say your spell backfired there didn't it?" Harry mocked with a grin. A look of rage came upon Pansy's face as she looked at Harry with daggers in her gaze.

"Just you wait. The dark lord will kill you and your girlfriend Potter. And I'll make sure I have front row seats." Pansy said, walking off towards the dungons furiously. The castle foyer was silent as everyone watched Pansy storm off.

"I can't believe that Malfoy told her. How did he know?" Hermione asked hurtfully, looking into Harry's eyes.

"He saw us kissing before the match. But don't worry Hermione, we shouldn't have to keep our relasionship a secret." Harry said softly.

"What do you...." Hermione started to ask, but never finished as Harry scooped her up in his arms.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked, embarressed.

"Announcing my love for you." Harry said happily.

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!" Harry yelled, holding Hermione up in the air as he spun around slowly. Everyone was looking at Harry with shock. A group of Slytherins snickered quietly, while a group of Hufflepuffs looked at Harry and Hermione jealously.

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!" Harry yelled again, hauling Hermione in towards him up against his chest, as he kissed her long and hard.

The crowd of people went dead quiet as they watched in amazement as Harry and Hermione kissed, before breaking into applause. Hermione looked up and smiled as she hugged Harry.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry whispered back.

A/N: That's it for tonight. I might add more tomorrow if I get the chance. Hope you all like this, please please review so I know how I'm doing.

CHAPTER FIVE

The rest of the morning people kept coming up to Harry and Hermione, congragulating them. Harry and Hermione no longer hid their feelings for each other and proudly walked to their classes with Harry's arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist, hauling her close to him, as she rested her head on his shoulder. In class they held hands (except for Levington's class) while they worked and surprisingly enough, were congragulated by Snape in Potions.

The next morning, they were sent an owl from Professor McGonagall, asking them to meet her at the secret hidden staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder why they want to see us?" Hermione asked with concern, as she sat comfertably on Harry's knee.

"I don't know." Harry answered, putting his arms around Hermione's waist.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione made their way up to the fourth floor to Dumbledores office. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was standing by the entrance waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. If you will follow me." McGonagall said, walking up the spiral stairs. Harry and Hermione followed nervously.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when they emerged from the stairway. His office hadn't really changed much since the last time Harry had been up there, which had been just last year. Harry could see Fawkes asleep on his perch and appeared to have just been re-born again from it's ashes days before. Harry and Hermione took a seat in the wooden chairs in front of Dumbledores massive desk. Harry held Hermione's hand reasureingly as they waited for Dumbledore or McGonagall to make the first bit of conversation.

"I just want to say first hand that words cannot express how happy I am to see the two of you together like this." Dumbledore said joyfully.

"I feel the same way." McGonagall started.

"It's like seeing your parents together again Harry." Professor McGonagall continued tearfully.

"Really?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes. When we first saw the two of you kissing before the Quidditch match, we were almost ready to celebrate Lilly and James being alive again." Dumbledore answered with a smile. Harry's face was beaming with happiness at those words.

"Yes, but that's not what we brought you up here to tell you." McGonagall explained.

"We kind of figured that." Hermione said, blushing a light pink.

"We know you did, but don't be alarmed, your not in any trouble." Dumbledore replied in a calming voice.

"However we need to tell you two of something very important." He continued.

"What Professor?" Harry asked, looking back and forth at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Are either of you two aware of how powerfull Voldemort really is? All of what he can really do?" Dumbledore asked sternly, peering over top of his glasses.

"We know he was parslemouth, or I mean is." Harry answered.

"If that was his only gift we'd be very fortunate." Professor McGonagall commented.

"Lord Voldemort had powers beyond your wildest dreams. He is telepathic (a gift thought to be from fairy tales) capable of moving things with his mind and reading people's thoughts, he is capable of flight without the use of a broom stick, can control the elements, make it rain, conjour up fire, water, etc.... He has some strength, not enought to move something as big as a muggle steel ship, but enough to do serious harm. I know it seems like a lot, but I know that those powers or talents, are not all of them. He probally has many more that he is keeping a secret." Dumbledore explained bravely.

"Professor, what does that have to do with us?" Hermione asked, increasing her grip on Harry's hand.

"Harry will develop those gifts eventually, because Voldemort gave Harry all of his powers when he tried to kill Harry fifteen years ago." Dumbledore answered quietly, looking at Harry with concern, as if he was trying to see how Harry would react.

"What?" Harry and Hermione gasped in shock.

"That is not all I'm afraid. We believe that if you two get together in a private and personal way, then all of those powers will be shared with you Hermione. However, we believe that it will only happen the once." Professor McGonagall explained, her face full of embarressment.

"Now I will exempt you two from all of your classes for the day so you may talk things over between yourselves." Dumbledore said, writing something down on paper.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other seriously.

"We don't care what will happen Professors. Whether Hermione gets Voldemorts powers too, we'll deal with it together." Harry stated, linking arms with Hemione.

A/N: That's all for tonight more sometime this week I promise. :D Okay more tonight I have time since my law test date got moved up a day. This is a continuation of Chapter Five.

"I'm glad that's how you both feel, but when and if you two decide to, have more personal relasions, I ask that you let either of us know so we can sort things out, if Voldemorts powers start showing up in you two." Dumbledore said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"We will." Harry said with a small grin.

"Oh, and thank you for giving us the day off." He continued.

"Your more than welcome. Today I will ask that Professor Binns gives all his students the whole story of Lord Voldemort, so when the time comes that you gain all his powers, students will understand why, should you choose to be open about it." Dumbledore replied happily.

Harry and Hermione stood up quietly and left back down the spiral staircase. They walked outside to the lake and sat down in the shade of a large oak tree on the waters edge.

"Your not scared to have sex with me, if we decide to have sex later on down the road, are you?" Harry asked quietly, looking into Hermiones eyes as if he was burrow deep down into her soul to uncover her deepest intermost feelings.

"No, not at all. You were right when you said whatever happenes we'll face it together." Hermione answered, hugging Harry.

"In fact, why don't we go do it now, just to see if they are right." Hermione added excitedly.

"What? Now? Where?" Harry asked with great suprise, excitement bubbling up in his stomach like an oceans waves in the wake of a storm.

"Yes of course now. We love each other dearly and that's all that matters. This is just another way of expressing our love for each other." Hermione said joyfully as she held Harry's hands.

"Where though? We need a place where a student can't walk in on us." Harry said, running through visual images of Hogwarts, thinking of where the most privacy would be found.

"How about Hagrids caves?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright let's go." Harry answered with a laugh, as he jumped to his feet. He took Hermione's hand and and started running towards the entrance to Hagrids caves, which were down along the far end edgees of the lake, a place where not many students knew was there and those that did dare not to enter in fear of what Hagrid may keep inside it's shadowed walls. Harry had been in there on several occasions to be alone if he needed to clear his mind of thoughts that were bothering him and had taken Hermione down there several times to show her the beauty of the waterfall that made up an entire wall in the cave, deep near it's center.


	5. Chapter Four

The rest of the weekend had passed by quickly and Harry's chest had healed up mostly. All that remained was a very light bruise, in the shape of a bludger which was still somewhat tender. Mostly all of the Gryffindor girls had thought it was so cute when they saw Harry and Hermione laying together asleep on the couch. Malfoy was still in the hospital wing, and many of the Slytherins sot looks of hatred in Harry's direction when he passed by, but there was still plenty of talk about the turnout of the match on Saturday, as some congragulated Harry for winning.

Hermione had managed not to get caught laughing when Ron realized that his hair had a giant cowlick, which saved her from having Ron mad at her again. Instead she wet her fingers with water and smoothed the cowlick out. As they were leaving the great hall after breakfast, they saw Pansy Parkinson standing by the staircase, her eyes darting conspicuiously back and forth. She seemed to be waiting for someone, but never left her spot when a group of Slytherin girls would pass by. As Harry, Hermione and Ron passed by however, she sprang in front of them, preventing them from walking up the stairs.

"What do you want Pansy?" Ron asked, irritated that he couldn't go upstairs.

"Nothing to do with you Weasley. I wanna talk with Potter." Panst snarled toughly.

"Well go on then, I'm listening." Harry sighed, glancing at his watch impatiently.

"I just want to let you know that Draco's father isn't pleased about what you did to Draco." Pansy said with a sickening smile.

"Somehow I'll manage to live on." Harry replied sarcastically, taking Hermione's hand.

"Joke while you can Potter, because soon you'll be laying dead in your grave for messing with the Malfoy's and the dark lord." Pansy threatened.

"For goodness sakes! I don't care if Malfoys family wants me dead, they'll have to wait their turn though, because they way all you Slytherins keep going on, Voldemort will get me first!" Harry exclaimed loudly, watching as everyone listening flinched at the sound of Voldemorts name, holding Hermione's hand even tighter.

"You know you have to be pretty desperate to go out with Granger there Potter. She probally did a spell to make herself beautiful, cause there's no way that happened naturally." Pansy laughed mockingly.

"Who told you we were going out?" Hermione asked, shocked that the Slytherins knew.

"Draco did." Pansy said with a smile.

"Oh darn, he can still write. Harry should have messed that up too." Ron said bitterly.

"I wouldn't be saying stuff about Hermione Pansy." Harry started with anger.

"Why's that?" Pansy asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Because she didn't become beautiful magically, unlike you. But I would say your spell backfired there didn't it?" Harry mocked with a grin. A look of rage came upon Pansy's face as she looked at Harry with daggers in her gaze.

"Just you wait. The dark lord will kill you and your girlfriend Potter. And I'll make sure I have front row seats." Pansy said, walking off towards the dungons furiously. The castle foyer was silent as everyone watched Pansy storm off.

"I can't believe that Malfoy told her. How did he know?" Hermione asked hurtfully, looking into Harry's eyes.

"He saw us kissing before the match. But don't worry Hermione, we shouldn't have to keep our relasionship a secret." Harry said softly.

"What do you...." Hermione started to ask, but never finished as Harry scooped her up in his arms.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked, embarressed.

"Announcing my love for you." Harry said happily.

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!" Harry yelled, holding Hermione up in the air as he spun around slowly. Everyone was looking at Harry with shock. A group of Slytherins snickered quietly, while a group of Hufflepuffs looked at Harry and Hermione jealously.

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!" Harry yelled again, hauling Hermione in towards him up against his chest, as he kissed her long and hard.

The crowd of people went dead quiet as they watched in amazement as Harry and Hermione kissed, before breaking into applause. Hermione looked up and smiled as she hugged Harry.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry whispered back.

A/N: That's it for tonight. I might add more tomorrow if I get the chance. Hope you all like this, please please review so I know how I'm doing. Now that chpater four is finally up, i've lightened the load on chapter three so all that will be here, will be chapter four and five (possibley six)

CHAPTER FIVE

The rest of the morning people kept coming up to Harry and Hermione, congragulating them. Harry and Hermione no longer hid their feelings for each other and proudly walked to their classes with Harry's arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist, hauling her close to him, as she rested her head on his shoulder. In class they held hands (except for Levington's class) while they worked and surprisingly enough, were congragulated by Snape in Potions.

The next morning, they were sent an owl from Professor McGonagall, asking them to meet her at the secret hidden staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder why they want to see us?" Hermione asked with concern, as she sat comfertably on Harry's knee.

"I don't know." Harry answered, putting his arms around Hermione's waist.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione made their way up to the fourth floor to Dumbledores office. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was standing by the entrance waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. If you will follow me." McGonagall said, walking up the spiral stairs. Harry and Hermione followed nervously.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when they emerged from the stairway. His office hadn't really changed much since the last time Harry had been up there, which had been just last year. Harry could see Fawkes asleep on his perch and appeared to have just been re-born again from it's ashes days before. Harry and Hermione took a seat in the wooden chairs in front of Dumbledores massive desk. Harry held Hermione's hand reasureingly as they waited for Dumbledore or McGonagall to make the first bit of conversation.

"I just want to say first hand that words cannot express how happy I am to see the two of you together like this." Dumbledore said joyfully.

"I feel the same way." McGonagall started.

"It's like seeing your parents together again Harry." Professor McGonagall continued tearfully.

"Really?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes. When we first saw the two of you kissing before the Quidditch match, we were almost ready to celebrate Lilly and James being alive again." Dumbledore answered with a smile. Harry's face was beaming with happiness at those words.

"Yes, but that's not what we brought you up here to tell you." McGonagall explained.

"We kind of figured that." Hermione said, blushing a light pink.

"We know you did, but don't be alarmed, your not in any trouble." Dumbledore replied in a calming voice.

"However we need to tell you two of something very important." He continued.

"What Professor?" Harry asked, looking back and forth at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Are either of you two aware of how powerfull Voldemort really is? All of what he can really do?" Dumbledore asked sternly, peering over top of his glasses.

"We know he was parslemouth, or I mean is." Harry answered.

"If that was his only gift we'd be very fortunate." Professor McGonagall commented.

"Lord Voldemort had powers beyond your wildest dreams. He is telepathic (a gift thought to be from fairy tales) capable of moving things with his mind and reading people's thoughts, he is capable of flight without the use of a broom stick, can control the elements, make it rain, conjour up fire, water, etc.... He has some strength, not enought to move something as big as a muggle steel ship, but enough to do serious harm. I know it seems like a lot, but I know that those powers or talents, are not all of them. He probally has many more that he is keeping a secret." Dumbledore explained bravely.

"Professor, what does that have to do with us?" Hermione asked, increasing her grip on Harry's hand.

"Harry will develop those gifts eventually, because Voldemort gave Harry all of his powers when he tried to kill Harry fifteen years ago." Dumbledore answered quietly, looking at Harry with concern, as if he was trying to see how Harry would react.

"What?" Harry and Hermione gasped in shock.

"That is not all I'm afraid. We believe that if you two get together in a private and personal way, then all of those powers will be shared with you Hermione. However, we believe that it will only happen the once." Professor McGonagall explained, her face full of embarressment.

"Now I will exempt you two from all of your classes for the day so you may talk things over between yourselves." Dumbledore said, writing something down on paper.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other seriously.

"We don't care what will happen Professors. Whether Hermione gets Voldemorts powers too, we'll deal with it together." Harry stated, linking arms with Hemione.

A/N: That's all for tonight more sometime this week I promise. :D Okay more tonight I have time since my law test date got moved up a day. This is a continuation of Chapter Five.

"I'm glad that's how you both feel, but when and if you two decide to, have more personal relasions, I ask that you let either of us know so we can sort things out, if Voldemorts powers start showing up in you two." Dumbledore said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"We will." Harry said with a small grin.

"Oh, and thank you for giving us the day off." He continued.

"Your more than welcome. Today I will ask that Professor Binns gives all his students the whole story of Lord Voldemort, so when the time comes that you gain all his powers, students will understand why, should you choose to be open about it." Dumbledore replied happily.

Harry and Hermione stood up quietly and left back down the spiral staircase. They walked outside to the lake and sat down in the shade of a large oak tree on the waters edge.

"Your not scared to have sex with me, if we decide to have sex later on down the road, are you?" Harry asked quietly, looking into Hermiones eyes as if he was burrow deep down into her soul to uncover her deepest intermost feelings.

"No, not at all. You were right when you said whatever happenes we'll face it together." Hermione answered, hugging Harry.

"In fact, why don't we go do it now, just to see if they are right." Hermione added excitedly.

"What? Now? Where?" Harry asked with great suprise, excitement bubbling up in his stomach like an oceans waves in the wake of a storm.

"Yes of course now. We love each other dearly and that's all that matters. This is just another way of expressing our love for each other." Hermione said joyfully as she held Harry's hands.

"Where though? We need a place where a student can't walk in on us." Harry said, running through visual images of Hogwarts, thinking of where the most privacy would be found.

"How about Hagrids caves?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright let's go." Harry answered with a laugh, as he jumped to his feet. He took Hermione's hand and and started running towards the entrance to Hagrids caves, which were down along the far end edges of the lake, a place where not many students knew was there and those that did dare not to enter in fear of what Hagrid may keep inside it's shadowed walls. Harry had been in there on several occasions to be alone if he needed to clear his mind of thoughts that were bothering him and had taken Hermione down there several times to show her the beauty of the waterfall that made up an entire wall in the cave, deep near it's center.


	6. Chapter Five

The rest of the morning people kept coming up to Harry and Hermione, congragulating them. Harry and Hermione no longer hid their feelings for each other and proudly walked to their classes with Harry's arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist, hauling her close to him, as she rested her head on his shoulder. In class they held hands (except for Levington's class) while they worked and surprisingly enough, were congragulated by Snape in Potions.

The next morning, they were sent an owl from Professor McGonagall, asking them to meet her at the secret hidden staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder why they want to see us?" Hermione asked with concern, as she sat comfertably on Harry's knee.

"I don't know." Harry answered, putting his arms around Hermione's waist.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione made their way up to the fourth floor to Dumbledores office. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was standing by the entrance waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. If you will follow me." McGonagall said, walking up the spiral stairs. Harry and Hermione followed nervously.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when they emerged from the stairway. His office hadn't really changed much since the last time Harry had been up there, which had been just last year. Harry could see Fawkes asleep on his perch and appeared to have just been re-born again from it's ashes days before. Harry and Hermione took a seat in the wooden chairs in front of Dumbledores massive desk. Harry held Hermione's hand reasureingly as they waited for Dumbledore or McGonagall to make the first bit of conversation.

"I just want to say first hand that words cannot express how happy I am to see the two of you together like this." Dumbledore said joyfully.

"I feel the same way." McGonagall started.

"It's like seeing your parents together again Harry." Professor McGonagall continued tearfully.

"Really?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes. When we first saw the two of you kissing before the Quidditch match, we were almost ready to celebrate Lilly and James being alive again." Dumbledore answered with a smile. Harry's face was beaming with happiness at those words.

"Yes, but that's not what we brought you up here to tell you." McGonagall explained.

"We kind of figured that." Hermione said, blushing a light pink.

"We know you did, but don't be alarmed, your not in any trouble." Dumbledore replied in a calming voice.

"However we need to tell you two of something very important." He continued.

"What Professor?" Harry asked, looking back and forth at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Are either of you two aware of how powerfull Voldemort really is? All of what he can really do?" Dumbledore asked sternly, peering over top of his glasses.

"We know he was parslemouth, or I mean is." Harry answered.

"If that was his only gift we'd be very fortunate." Professor McGonagall commented.

"Lord Voldemort had powers beyond your wildest dreams. He is telepathic (a gift thought to be from fairy tales) capable of moving things with his mind and reading people's thoughts, he is capable of flight without the use of a broom stick, can control the elements, make it rain, conjour up fire, water, etc.... He has some strength, not enought to move something as big as a muggle steel ship, but enough to do serious harm. I know it seems like a lot, but I know that those powers or talents, are not all of them. He probally has many more that he is keeping a secret." Dumbledore explained bravely.

"Professor, what does that have to do with us?" Hermione asked, increasing her grip on Harry's hand.

"Harry will develop those gifts eventually, because Voldemort gave Harry all of his powers when he tried to kill Harry fifteen years ago." Dumbledore answered quietly, looking at Harry with concern, as if he was trying to see how Harry would react.

"What?" Harry and Hermione gasped in shock.

"That is not all I'm afraid. We believe that if you two get together in a private and personal way, then all of those powers will be shared with you Hermione. However, we believe that it will only happen the once." Professor McGonagall explained, her face full of embarressment.

"Now I will exempt you two from all of your classes for the day so you may talk things over between yourselves." Dumbledore said, writing something down on paper.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other seriously.

"We don't care what will happen Professors. Whether Hermione gets Voldemorts powers too, we'll deal with it together." Harry stated, linking arms with Hemione.

A/N: That's all for tonight more sometime this week I promise. :D Okay more tonight I have time since my law test date got moved up a day. This is a continuation of Chapter Five.

"I'm glad that's how you both feel, but when and if you two decide to, have more personal relasions, I ask that you let either of us know so we can sort things out, if Voldemorts powers start showing up in you two." Dumbledore said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"We will." Harry said with a small grin.

"Oh, and thank you for giving us the day off." He continued.

"Your more than welcome. Today I will ask that Professor Binns gives all his students the whole story of Lord Voldemort, so when the time comes that you gain all his powers, students will understand why, should you choose to be open about it." Dumbledore replied happily.

Harry and Hermione stood up quietly and left back down the spiral staircase. They walked outside to the lake and sat down in the shade of a large oak tree on the waters edge.

"Your not scared to have sex with me, if we decide to have sex later on down the road, are you?" Harry asked quietly, looking into Hermiones eyes as if he was burrow deep down into her soul to uncover her deepest intermost feelings.

"No, not at all. You were right when you said whatever happenes we'll face it together." Hermione answered, hugging Harry.

"In fact, why don't we go do it now, just to see if they are right." Hermione added excitedly.

"What? Now? Where?" Harry asked with great suprise, excitement bubbling up in his stomach like an oceans waves in the wake of a storm.

"Yes of course now. We love each other dearly and that's all that matters. This is just another way of expressing our love for each other." Hermione said joyfully as she held Harry's hands.

"Where though? We need a place where a student can't walk in on us." Harry said, running through visual images of Hogwarts, thinking of where the most privacy would be found.

"How about Hagrids caves?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright let's go." Harry answered with a laugh, as he jumped to his feet. He took Hermione's hand and and started running towards the entrance to Hagrids caves, which were down along the far end edgees of the lake, a place where not many students knew was there and those that did dare not to enter in fear of what Hagrid may keep inside it's shadowed walls. Harry had been in there on several occasions to be alone if he needed to clear his mind of thoughts that were bothering him and had taken Hermione down there several times to show her the beauty of the waterfall that made up an entire wall in the cave, deep near it's center. They ran through out the torch lit cave searching for the entrance to the middle of the cave where the waterfall was. They finally found it and ran laughing down the pathway. They waterfall roared as it fell down past the cave opening, a thin mist filled the cave and they could smell the salt from the water.

Harry and Hermione began to kiss passionatly as they slowly started stripping their clothes off.

"Oh God Harry, I love you." Hermione gasped between a kiss as she hauled her pants off.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry replied as he undid her bra. The sound of the roaring waterfall covered up the sounds of their laughter and sighs and screams of pleasure.

It wasn't until and hour later that they had stopped and layed underneath their cloaks in each others arms.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before." Hermione commented with a huge smile.

"I was about to say the same about you." Harry replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I guess we just have a natural talent for it." Hermione laughed.

"Do you feel anything different? Like more powerful or something?" Harry asked seriously.

"No, you?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry.

"Nope, guess they were wrong." Harry answered with a grin.

"Yeah, wait. Do you hear that?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"Hear what?" Harry asked, sitting up next to Hermione, trying to hear what she heard.

"It's Hagrid and he's not alone." Hermione said quietly.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid sings when he's alone or with Fang, but now he's not singing, he's talking to someone." Hermione answered.

"I can hear him now, but, it can't be. He's talking with the Minsiter of Magic!" Harry exclaimed with disbelief.

"Oh no, they're coming this way!" Hermione said, quickly grabbing her clothes.

"Come on we got to get out of here quickly." Harry said, grabbing his clothes as he got to his feet. They dressed frantically as Hagrid and Mr. Fudge drew nearer.

"They're almost to the pathway!" Hermione yelled to Harry, hauling her school robe on.

"There's no other way out! If Mr. Fudge sees us down here, things will only get worse." Harry said, looking everywhere possible for a way to get out.

"Wait, I think I know how to get out." Harry said, running over to the waterfall.

"How?" Hermione asked, looking up towards the path and the shadows of Hagrid and Mr. Fudge coming closer.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked, gently grabbing her arms as he looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"With my life." Hermione answered honestly.

"Good, now hold on to me tightly and jump." Harry ordered, slinging Hermione onto his back as he jumped out through the water and into the air.

"Harry Potter! If we die, consider our sex life over!" Hermione screamed as she held on to Harry for dear life.

"I thought you said you trusted me!" Harry shouted back over the sound of the wind as they fell through the sky.

"That was before you had me jump out of the waterfall!" Hermione answered.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Harry yelled as he halued out his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand in the direction of the castle.

"Come on." Harry thought, looking for any sign of his Firebolt.

"There it is!" Harry shouted, pointing towards the small object moving towards them rapidly. Harry reached his hand out and grasped the handle of his Firebolt tightly. He hauled it underneath of Hermione and himself and kept it pointed down towards the ground. Just as they were about to hit the ground, he hauled the broom upright and flew off towards the castle.

"Harry, you are lucky to have pulled that off!" Hermione whispered into his ear.

"I know." Harry grinned.

"Just never do it again!" Hermione exclaimed wacking Harry on the shoulder.

Harry laughed as he slowed the broom down in front of the school entrance. It was another hour and a half until dinner, so the two of them went back up to the common room to clean up.

"I'll be back in a bit Harry, I'm going to have a shower." Hermione said, walking up the first few steps towards her dormitry.

"I'm not invited?" I'm hurt." Harry joked, giving Hermione a hug.

"I want to have a shower that involves getting clean, not making out." Hermione laughed, giving Harry a quick kiss.

"See you in a bit." She said as she went up to her dormitry.

Harry smiled, he was beaming inside out, he and Hermione were as serious as a couple who have been going out for months or even years.

"Hermione must be my soul mate." Harry thought happily to himself as he walked into his own dormitry.

"That also makes her a target like me as well." he thought, remembering what Malfoy and Pansy had said. He didn't want to admit it, but they were right. Voldemort eanted him dead all along, but now that Hermione and him were going out, that made her a target as well. If Voldemorts powers did get shared between him and Hermione, than that puts her on Voldemorts to kill list, right next to his own name.

"I won't let anything happen to Hermione as long as I'm alive." Harry thought, realizing something as well.

"I'd die for that girl. She's more than just my soulmate now." He thought.

"I want her to be more than that."

Harry ran out of the dormitry and took off for the owlery. He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a letter. Suddenly, Harry felt a great aching pain soar through his head and body. He collapsed to the floor, gasping for air, his vision blurred and his ears were ringing.

"Hermione." Harry gasped, suddenly Harry could see Hermione on the floor by her bed gasping in pain as well. Finally the pain left as quickly as it came and Harry no longer could see Hermione. Harry tried to look around, but his vision was blurred. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He looked around again, with his glasses still off and gasped with shock.

"What the...?" Harry asked outloud. He could see crystal clear now and he never even had his glasses on.

"What happened to me?" Harry thought to himself, he had never been able to see this good, not even with his glasses on, much less off. He stood up and quickly finished his letter. He had to get to Hermione and make sure she was okay. He tied the letter to Hedwigs outstretched leg and sent her off. Harry ran as quickly as he could back to the common room. He could feel all this new power in him and could tell he knew more than when he entered the owlery.

Her looked all around the empty common room, Hermione was no where to been seen. Harry closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He focused entirerly on Hermione and let his mind search. Harry's eyes shot open, Hermione was running out of her dormitry.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled running towards the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled in reply she she lept into Harry's arms.

"Are you alright now? I saw you but I couldn't get to you any sooner." Harry said, rubbing Hermione's shoulder gently.

"I saw you too and I could feel you coming." Hermione cried.

"What? You did too? Oh no." Harry said emotionally.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemorts powers." they both thought.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"Wait, I never said that out loud, I thought it." he continued, greatly confused.

"Same with me. Does that mean...?" Hermione started to ask.

"That that pain we felt was Voldemorts powers becoming a part of us? I hate to admit it but yes." Harry thought testing to see if Hermione could hear him.

"But how do we know how to use these powers?" Hermione thought back.

"Well I'm guessing that since he knew how to use all of his powers when he tried to kill me when I was a baby, so maybe we got the powers with an instant understanding of how to use them." Harry explained mentally.

"I heard that." Hermione thought in reply.

"Oh God Hermione, I'm so sorry I did this to you." Harry said, kissing her on the forehead.

"You never meant for it to happen Harry, but we agreed that we would get through whatever happened together, remember?" Hermione cried, her tears soaking Harry's shirt.

"Yes, I remember." Harry said, holding Hermione tightly.

"I'd rather have Voldemorts powers with you then alone." Hemrione replied.

"I promise you Hermione, I'll never let you be alone to face any of this. I'll protect you no matter what, sodon't worry, everything will be alright." Harry said in a soothing voice, holding Hermione in a tight embrace.

"Oh Harry, never let me go."

"I promise." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, resting his head on her wet hair. THey stood in silence, embraced in each others arms, Hermione's soft sobbing was muffled in Harry's chest.

"Hermione come on, let's go down to the great hall, before everyone starts coming up here. Alright?" Harry suggested quietly.

"Alright." was all Hermione said, sniffing as she took Harry's hand.

By the time they had got down to the great hall, Hermione had stop crying and was trying to get rid of the redness around her eyes. Dumbledore and Hagrid were already at the head table when Harry and Hermione walked up to the table.

"Hello Harry, Hello Hermione. How is your day off going so far?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"It happened." Harry said quietly.

"When? Did both of you, you both have it now?" Dumbldore asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"We did it this morning right after we left your office. Then it happened right after we got back up in the common room. We know how to do everything so far." Hermione answered, her voice shaking.

"Are you two alright?" Dumbledore asked, pouring them both a cup of tea.

"Yes. A bit scared, but we will make it." Harry replied, taking the cups of tea.

"What are youtalking about Professor?" Hagrid asked, confused.

"I'll explain in the staff meeting this afternoon." Dumbledore replied, giving Hagrid a serious look.

"Alright Professor." Hagrid replied with a nod.

"Have you told Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked, returning his attention to Harry and Hermione.

"No Professor, not yet." Hermione answered, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes, well I will tell her the instant that she comes down for dinner. You realize that we wil need to talk to the two of you again tonight right?" Dumbledore mentioned quietly.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied, hauling Hermione closer to him.

"Godd. Now go get something to eat, because believe me, you'll need the strenght and energy." Dumbledore said, smiling for the first time since Harry and Hermione had told him of their condition.

"Yes Professor and thank you for the tea." Harry said as he and Hermione walked over to the Griffyndor table and sat down.

By now both teachers and students had started to arrive in the great hall and it seemed to only take a few minutes before the tables were filled and cheerful chatter filled the air.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled over the noise as he made his way to the table.

"Hey Ron." Hemione greeted, smiling for the first time since the events of that morning.

"Why weren't you guys in class this morning?" Ron asked as he took a seat in front of the two of them.

"Uh, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had us in a private meeting this morning and Dumbledore exempted us from todays classes." Harry explained with a grin.

"What did they want to have a meeting with you for?" Ron asked with a puzzled look.

"Ummmm, the ummmmmm, sex safety." Hermione lied.

"You can't be serious." Ron gasped with disbelief.

"We are. They brought us up to Dumbledores office and told us how to have safe sex." Harry laughed.

"I can't believe it." Ron answered with a laugh.

"Well believe it." Hermione grinned.

"Next you two will tell me you acually did it." Ron laughed, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Hermione asked.

"No way." Ron gasped, eyes wide with shock.

"I'm offended that you find it unbelievable." Hermione joked, faking a hurt look.

"Oh my God! You two really did?" Ron exclaimed.

"Really, really." Harry grinned, wrapping his arm around Hermiones shoulder.

"Gaaa! You two are the coolest!" Ron shouted loudly.

"Ron, quiet!" Hermione ordered, clamping her hand over Ron's mouth.

"Sorry. I'm just so jealous of you two. I mean I'll probally be a virgin till I'm married." Ron stated excitedly.

"Ron, I didn't really need to know that." Harry said with disgust.

"Sorry again, but it's true. Hey, where's your glasses Harry?" Ron asked, realizing finally that Harry wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Oh, I lost them right before dinner. I tripped and fell and I couldn't find them after I got up." Harry lied, coving up the fact that his glasses were probally still laying up on the owlery floor.

"Ooo tough luck Harry." Ron said, filling up his plate with a little bit of everything on the table.

"Yeah I know." Harry replied, taking some mashed potatos.

"What really happned to them Harry?" Hermione asked mentally.

"For some bizzarre reason I don't need them anymore. I can see better now than before with my glasses on, so I left them up on the owlery floor." Harry answered mentally.

"That's wierd." Hermione replied, taking a spponful of pasta.

"Yeah I know, but at least now I won't break them in Quidditch." Harry commented, taking a mouthful of potato.

"Ooo hot!" Harry exclaimed, taking a big drink of juice.

"That's why you let your food cool off some before you eat it." Hermione laughed silently.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, giving Harry a strange look.

"His potato was still really hot and he took a big mouthfull of it." Hermione explained with a grin.

"I think I burnt the roof of my mouth." Harry said, fanning his mouth.

"Maybe this will help." Hermione cooed, giving Harry a kiss.

"Much." Harry replied with a grin.

"You two are love sick for each other." Ron commented with disgust.

"Just you wait Ron, you'll be just like this someday." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Not if I can help it." Ron answered.

"Just you wait." Hermione said.

"Can you acually picture Ron acting like this with a girl?" Harry asked in his head.

"Not really, but then again I couldn't picture myself acting like this with a guy either." Hermione thought back.

"Yeah, we should try to hook Ron up with someone." Harry replied.

"Let's keep our eyes open for all possibilities." Hermione answered excitedly.

"Don't hook him up with just anyone though Hermione." Harry warned.

"I know, but this i going to be so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to subdue her excitement, so that Ron would suspect anything.

"You are unreal Hermione." Harry said with a silent laugh.

"Hey, you know what? I see the plus side to phsyic powers." Hermione stated.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we can have conversations like this, without worrying about being heard." Hermione explained.

"Your right. This is really fun when you think of it." Harry agreed.

Harry and Hermione felt a hand on their shoulders and turned to look to see to whom it belonged. It was Professor McGonagall, who had a very mixed expression on her face.

"May I speak with you two privately?" she asked quietly.

"Yes of course Professor." Harry answered with a nod as he and Hermione stood up and followed Professor McGonagall outside the great hall.

"How are you both feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked, checking to make sure that no one was eavesdropping.

"Better than ever." Hermione said with a smile.

"Is tht so? Well I suppose you would be now. Do you have everything?" Professor McGonagall asked, her face full of worry.

"You speak of our new powers as if they were a disease. But, yes we do so far and we know how to use everything." Hermione thought light heartedly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes grew wide with surprise at the sound of Hermione's voice in her head.

"Sorry if I startled you Professor." Hermione apologized outloud.

"No do't worry about it Miss Granger. I just hope the two of you will not misuse your new powers and respect peoples privacy." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Don't worry Professor, we would never dream of doing such a thing." Harry replied reasuringly.

"I know, I trust the two of you, but it is something I have to say anyway." Professor McGonagall said, sighing with relief.

"But I must tell you however, that the two of you need to come to Professor Dumbledores office this evening to be assesed." Professor McGonagall added as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

"Alright Professor McGonagall. We'll be there." Hermione said with a confident smile.

"See you tonight." Professor McGonagall replied, heading up the main staircase, her robes lightly swishing behind her.

For the rest of the afternoon Harry and Hermione decided to put their new powers to the test. They walked up to the owlery, making sure to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris, who surely would question them. Some of the owls sleepily opened theis eyes as the door shut behind Harry and Hermione with a loud bang. A light wind was blowing through the windows, causing some loose parchment to fall to the floor. They looked around the owlery for things they could use for targets to test tier powers on, but all they could find was hay and a few dented tin buckets.

"I guess these will have to do." Harry said with a sigh as he lined the cans up on top of a bare table.

"So what now?" Hermione questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"We start causing some innocent, high powered mischief." Harry answered with a mischievious grin.

"Oh you mean like this?" Hermione asked, raising her hand in the direction of the middle can, focusing on it. FIre flickered in her eyes and a smile crossed her face as the can caught on fire and went flying as she sent a stream of spiraling flames at it.

"Exactly what I ment. But I assume you will put that fire out before the hay catches on fire." Harry answered with a smirk.

"But of course." Hermione replied, waving her hand in the direction of the burning can, causing a small wave of water to stop the fire.

"Now how about we make our own fire?" Hermione cooed, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist.

"After, but ifrst I think it'd be fun to ry the flying thing." Harry answered, kissing Hermione's forehead, as he slowly rose in the air.

"Hey wait for me." Hermione laughed, following Harry out the window.

"This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed as he flew effortlessly through the sky, tkaing Hermione's hand as they flew up onto the top of the castle.

"The view up here is breathtaking! I can see Hogsmeade from here." Hermione commented excitedly pointing in the direction of Hogsmeade, where the houses and shops could be seen.

"I cannot imagine not being able to share this with you." Harry saidsincerily, putting his arms around Hermione as she sat down on his lap.

"This should be our spot. A place where no one else can get to." Hermione thought with a smile as she leaned backagainst Harry's chest.

"It should be, so let's make it that." Harry thought in reply, as he quietly began to sing into Hermione's ear. He couldn't seem to recall where he had heard that song before, but it seemed strangly familier. The words flowed from Harry's mouth like the sweet sounds of music from a harp and almost sounded like a lulabye. He stopped singing and gently kissed Hermione's head.

"Oh Harry don't stop. That song was beautiful and you voice a amazing." Hermione commented, laying down completly in Harry's arms.

"Why don't you sing to me. I'm sure that you can sing like the angel you are." Harry said with a laugh.

"Cheap line Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know." Harry stated.

"But I will sing for you, however, the only songs I know are church ones." Hermione replied, snuggling closer to Harry.

"Sing them anyway. I've never been to church before." Harry said.

Hermione quietly began to sing to Harry, her voice filling the air around them like the smell of grass and flowers on a summer day. Her soft singing was soothing and peaceful, causing Harry's eyes to feel heavy. He shut his eyes and fell into a deep slumber, Hermione'd voice still echoing in his mind.

Harry opened his eyes, the sun was setting and the air had a bit of a chill to it. Harry stretched, his sleep had been dreamless but peaceful. He looked down at Hermione, her head ontop of his chest, and her arms were tucked in between herself and his body.

"She looks so precious and innocent when she's asleep." Harry thought.

"I'd hate to have to disturb her, but we have to go to Dumbledore's office soon." Harry shook Hermione's shoulder gently. She stirred a bit in her sleep, her arm slid slowly up onto his chest.

"Hey love, time to get up." Harry laughed quietly.

"Hmmmm, wha'? Hermione asked sleepily, slowly opening her eyes.

"I said hey love, time to get up." Harry replied, kissing Hermione on the head.

"Welcome back from dreamland."

"Oh." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks. What time is it?" she asked, looking at his watch.

"Oh my dear it's five thirty!" Hermione exclaimed sitting up.

"We'd better go down to the great hall and get something to eat before we go up to Dumbledore's office." Harry said, getting to his feet.

"Yeah Ron must be going nuts wondering where we are." Hermione laughed, as she stretched.

"Geez how long were we asleep?" she asked, looking into the darkening sky.

"Almost six hours." Harry answered.

"Well we definatly won't be getting any sleep tonight. It's a wonder we didn't get a serious sunburn." Hermione laughed.

"It's a wonder." Harry agreed.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, walking up beside Hermione.

"The sky, it's going to rain tomorrow."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked curiously, looking up at the sky as well.

"The air is damp,and my grandfather always said: Red sky in the morning sailors take warning, red sky at night saliors delight." Hermione explained.

"And plus, I can feel it. Almost like the weather is talking to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I feel it too and I feel mt stomach growling." Harry joked, putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Alright, alright, we'll go eat now." Hermione laughed, floating up in the air.

"Yes!" Harry shouted playfully, taking Hermione's hand as they flew cautiously down to the owlery window, checking to make sure no one was in there.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this part, and her is a little piece of what lay ahead (at some point) in the story.:

Harry screamed in rage as he watched Voldemort effortlessly throw Hermione across the Quidditch pitch into the hard wood of the stands. She fell to the ground, her body limp. Harry looked over to Voldemort, fire burning in his eyes and around him. He shot a powerful stream of flames at Voldemort, hitting him directly in the chest. He never took the time to see where Voldemort had landed but transported himself across the pitch to Hermione's side. There were several cuts on Hermione's face, but slowly started to heal themselves as she regain consiousness.


	7. Chapter Six

The great hall was buzzing with talk of what Proffesor Levington, or Devilton as he had come to be known as, made the fifth years do.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled, waving from the far end of the Griffyndor table.

"Harry! Hermione!" Jonathon yelled, waving from the middle of the table where the Quidditch team was sitting.

"Oh dear, where do we sit?" Hermione asked, looking between Ron and the team.

"Let's get Ron and sit with the team, there's more room." Harry suggested.

"I'll go get Ron and meet you at the middle of the table." Harry said, heading off towards where Ron was sitting. Hermione walked over to where the team was talking and feasting on a private stash of chocolate frogs.

"Hey Hermione, never saw you in class today." Angelina said with a smile as Hermione sat down.

"No, me and Harry got exempted from classes for the day." Hermione replied.

"Me and Harry? Since when did you start talking like a normal person?" Angelina asked sarcastically.

"Long before you noticed." Hermione laughed.

"Oooo Harsh, good one. You know you really must love Harry if you no longer take school seriously anymore." Angelina commented with a grin, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah I am, madly." Hermione answered, blushing.

"Well have the two of you, you know, done it yet?" Alicia asked becoming very interested in the conversation. Hermione's eyes widened with shock and she blushed even more with embarressment..

"You did!" Alicia laughed loudly.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to announce it to the school." Hermione said quietly.

"Well sorry, but that is great news. Was he good?" Alicia pushed excitedly.

"I'm not saying." Hermione answered with a grin.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're ever going to get the chance to do it with him. I mean the two of you are going to be together forever." Alicia said innocently.

Hermione laughed at the thought of their entire conversation, but realized that they were right. Harry and her were forever. She could feel it in both of them. Hermione looked up, she could feel Ron and Harry coming over.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron." George greeted cheerfully as he loaded his plate up with pork.

"good evening George." Harry replied with a smile, as he walked over to Hermione and lifted her onto his lap as he sat down.

"And hello again to you my love," Harry said passionatly as he gave Hermione a long and loving kiss. A choures of awww's filled the table as Angelina, Alicia and Katie giggled as they watched Harry and Hermione jealously.

"Go back to your meals." Harry laughed as he pulled away.

"Tell us Ron, what is it everyone is going on about that happened in the fifth years defense against the dark arts classes today?" Hermione asked, putting a scoopful of vegetables on her plate.

"Urgh. Don't remind me of it." Ron replied with a grim look.

"Honestly Ron, tell us what went on, it couldn't have been THAT bad." Hermione replied sternly.

"Fine, but believe me when I say it was bad." Ron started.

"Well go on." Hermione pushed, taking a bite of squash.

"Today Devilton made us defend ourselves against a live manticore. It was horrible, a wonder no one was hurt." Ron explained mortified.

"Oh well that's not so bad." Harry replied with a smile, taking some of Hermione's vegetables.

"Not so bad!" ron shouted with shock.

"I almost lost my hand to the demon!" Ron stated, furiously shaking his hand towards Harry.

"It's actually a mammel, not a demon." Hermionesaid absentmindedly as she mixed her vegetables in with some mashed potato and loose hamburger.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh sorry Ron, geez that sounded smart, I better watch myself." Hermione said sheepishly.

"But anyway it sounded like a fun class, not a terrible one." She laughed.

"Fun? Only if you were looking for a slow and horrible death." Ron grumped, looking at Hermione as if she was crazy.

"Damn." Hermione cursed silently.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've got to watch waht I say around people, especially Ron. Of course having to face a manticore would be fun for me, because I'd probally slowly roast it." Hermione joked, checking to make sure no one was stareing at the two of them why they had their silent conversation.

"Barbequed manticore anyone?" Harry laughed.

"You two are unusally quiet tonight. What's up?" Ron questioned curiously.

"Oh nothing really, just tired I quess." Harry lied causually.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm exhausted." Ron replied, looking at his watch.

"It's only six, but I have a ton of homework to do before I can go to bed." he added with a sigh.

"We had better go up to Dumbledore's office." Harry said silently.

"Your right, all the teachers have left already." Hermione replied, looking the now empty teachers table.

"Hey Ron we need to go for now, but we'll meet you up in the common room alright?" Harry said getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, chewing on a hunk of food.

"Snuffles wants to meet with about something. He never said what, but he's waiting up in Dumbledores office." Harry said quietly.

"Good cover up." Hermione thought.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"Alright, see you guys later." Ron said with a small wave.

"See you Ron." Hermione said as she and Harry walked outof the Great Hall.

As they walked up the familier spiral stairway up to Dumbledores office, they could hear the proffessors talking quietly. Harry and Hermione never even bothered to knock, but just walked in. They had no sooner stepped though the doorway, when Hagrid had scooped the both of them up in his arms.

"I can't believe that ye both are stuck with you know who's powers. I jus' can't." Hagrid cried tearfully, hugging Harry and Hermione hard.

"Ha-Hagrid." Harry choaked.

"Yeah?" Hagrid asked.

"We can't breathe." Harry coughed breathlessly.

"Oh sorry." Hagrid replied, sitting them back down on the floor.

"Thanks." Hermione gasped, trying to breathe normally again. All the proffessors were in Dumbledore's office, all except for Proffessor Levington. They stopped talking and stared at Harry and Hermione as if they had pointed ears and wings like a fairy (sorry all that I could thing of that wasn't cliche).

"Uh is there something on us?" Hermione asked, looking to see if she had something on her and Harry's robes.

"Hermione, Harry, welcome. Please take a seat." Dumbledore greeted warmly, waving his hand in the direction of a long table with high back chairs.

The table and chairs had not been there before, and Harry and Hermione figured it was only brought out for staff meetings.

"Yes Proffessor." Harry and Hermione said, taking a seat at the middle of the table. Harry took Hermione's hand into his own. They both could sense the tension in the room and the only one who appeared to be relaxed was Dumbledore.

"Now you know why you all are here." Dumbledore started, quickly glancing up and down the table at all the proffessors. A soft murmer was given for reply.

"Harry and Hermione you both know that Proffessor McGonagall and myself have told the other staff of all that has occured to the two of you in the past day. I have asked them to come here tonight so that they can see for themselves what you both can do and so they can adjust how they teach you." Dumbledore explained, peering over his half moon glasses at them. Harry and Hermione nodded understandably.

"What is it you want us to do first Proffessor?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you wish. Everyone here has volunteered to be used for demonstration." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"How 'bout you lift Hagrid and I float Snape?" Harry thought with a silent amused laugh.

"Sounds fun." Hermione replied cheerfully.

Harry and Hermione flew out of their seats, causing everyone to gasp with shock. They landedgracefully in back of everyone and waited for them to turn in their seats to see what would be next. Hagrid shouted with surprise as Hermione picked him out of his chair and dropped him carefully down on the floor by the door.

Snapes eyes widened with shock when he suddenly realized that he was floating. He was now up to the ceiling. He looked down to see Harry standing with crossed arms, smiling up at him. After letting Snape float aimlessly around for a few minutes, Harry brought Snape back down to the floor, and sat him back onto his chair. Snape fumbled to straighten his robes up, which had become tangled around him.

The proffessors clapped, almost scared and unsure of what to make of what had just happened. Without speaking or thinking a word to each other, Harry quickly made an apple out of ice and gave it to Hermione. Knowing what he was going to do, she placed it on top of her head and stood perfectly still. Harry made a bow and arrow out of fire and aimed them at the ice apple on Hermione's head. With a sure grin, het let the arrow go. It hit the apple in the dead center, and flew across the room and hit the door.

A small fire started to burn, Hermione spun around and threw a ball of water at the fire, extinguishing it. The proffessors broke out into applause at Harry and Hermione's perfected display.

"Wonderfully done you two. I believe everyone saw enough to know what they need to. You may have a seat." Dumbledore said, with a large smile. Harry and Hermione sat down, trying hard not to laugh at what Snape was thinking about, about his little float around the room.

"As you can all see from their lilttle demo, Harry and Hermione will no lonfer be able to taught normally, and that is why you are all here tonight. Now do any of you have a suggestion as to howwe can give these two the same kind of education that we give our other students?" Dumbledore asked, glancing up and down the table in question.

"I'm guessing that in order to be fair to other students, the two of them will have to do personal assingments and exams together, the final mark being shared among the two of them." Proffessor Flitwick piped in cheerfully as he rubbed his beard.

"Yes that is a good suggestion and it will acually be made into something we will do." Dumbledore replied.

"Mirnerva, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked, looking over his glasses to Proffessor McGonagall who was seated at his right.

"An honor system Albus. There is no other way, because you and I both know there is no other way to block our minds should they choose to read them." Proffessor McGonagall stated truthfully.

"But of course Mirneva, you are right, but I know now that Harry and Hermione here already will not misuse their powers for such things, and together they are quite intelligent." Dumbledore answered with a small laugh, his long grey beard shinning in the light.

"So what should we do?" Proffessor Snape asked, quickly glancing at Harry and Hermione.

"In my honest opinion Severus, I believe that with the exception of the two suggestions given here tonight, we should do as we always have, treat them normally." Dumbledore answered calmly, giving everyone a confident smile.

"How does that sound to the two of you?" Dumbledore asked Harry and Hermione.

"That sounds okay to us Proffessor." Harry replied with a nod.

"Alright then. We all may return to what we were doing before." Dumbledore dismissed, standing up from the table.

"Harry." Proffessor McGonagall called out.

"Yes Proffessor?" Harry asked, turning to face Proffessor McGonagall.

"The Quidditch game is next Saturday against Ravenclaw." Proffessor McGonagall said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you for letting me know." Harry replied with a grin.

"Your welcome Mr. Potter. Goodnight you two." she said as she gathered up some of her papers.

"You too Proffessor." Hermione said, taking Harry's hand as they left Dumbledores office.

"Gawd that was boring." Hermione commented.

"Ah well, at least it's over." Harry replied.

"You need a watch." He added, gently tickleing Hermione.

"I know." Hermione laughed, trying to squirm out of his reach.

"But since you don't have a watch, maybe you would like to know that there is fifteen hours till your birthday."

"Glad to know you remembered." Hermione replied.

"Of course I did, how can I forget my girlfriends birthday?"

"You forgot to say soulmate." Hermione joked.

"How stupid of me." Harry laughed as he continued to tickle her.

"Harry stop!" Hermione shouted, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

"What? Keep going? If you insist!" Harry laughed, tickling her even harder.

"No! Harry!" Hermione yelled, gasping for breath.

"Say Harry I love you."

"Harry I love you!" Hermione laughed.

"Of course you do." Harry smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Jerk!" Hermione exclaimed, punching Harry in the arm, before she stormed off.

"Wait Hermione! I will die if you don't kiss me now!" Harry shouted after her. He made fake gasping sounds as he floated slowly to the ground.

"Hermione." He whispered coarsly.

"I'm blacking out!" He exclaimed loudly, closing his eyes and lying completely still. He layed in silence listening as Hermione stopped with a sigh. He could feel her look back and walk slowly over to where he pretended to be dead.

"My galliant prince has died because I did not kiss his sweet lips before I left. Maybe, just maybe if I kiss him now, my prince will return to me." Hermione joked seriously, trying not laugh. She slowly knelt down next to him. Holding her hair over her shoulder, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Your galliant prince is hoping for some tongue." Harry murmered with a grin. Hermione sighed as she sat up.

"Not now, my prince is alive once more."

"But I'm not fully able to function without it." Harry joked.

"Why do I love you so much?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Because you find me irresistable, or is it my sex appeal?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I'm afraid it's both." Hermione laughed.

"I knew it." Harry grinned.

"Come on my prince, let us return to our tower before we are caught by the two headed monster." Hermione said innocently, taking Harry's hand as she stood up.

"But of course my lady." Harry replied with a wide smile.

They walked slowly and quietly up to the common room. Harry held Hermione's hand tightly, he smiled inside at the thought of the surprise he planned for Hermione's birthday tomorrow, careful to keep his mind blocked off unknowingly from Hermione. Ron was only halfway through the last of his homework, which was a five thousand word essay on what he would do differently next time he ever faced a live manticore.

"This looks fun." Hermione commented, quickly glancing over at Ron's paper.

"Yeah, a ball of it." Ron grumbled, not looking up.

"My advice to you Ron, is just make half of the junk up. Even Levington's not going to know what you'd do and I don't think that your going to go look for a new manticore to face either." Harry advised with a grin.

"Yeah I know, that's what I planned to do anyway." Ron smiled.

"Come away with me my prince." Hermione started, taking Harry by the arm.

"To the couch to be rewarded for such noble advise." She finished, gently tugging on Harry's arm.

"Anything for you my lady." Harry replied.

"What game are you two love birds playing now?" Ron asked shrilly, looking up from his essay.

"One that's going to get me and her into a serious make out session tonight." Harry laughed as he walked quickly towards the couch behind Hermione.

"You two are sick." Ron sighed, continuing on with his essay.


	8. Chapter Seven

The next morning the sky was dark and the rain was pouring outside, when Harry woke up. Just like Hermione said it would. Harry laughed to himself as he quickly got dressed, that girl could make him smile no matter what, and after this morning, they both would be smiling for days to come.

Harry mentally shouted for Hermione to wake up and meet him down in the common room. she cursed at him in reply, for scaring her hald to death, but laughed it off. Harry heard a loud hooting noise outside of the window and looked behind him. Hedwig flew gracefully into the window and sat on this sill. She had a tiny package tied to her leg. Harry untied it gently.

"Thanks girl." Harry said, rubbing her head affectionally, slipping the package into the pocket of his robes. The man from whom he had ordered the packages contents, had come through, and had the package delivered secretly to Harry in one day. Harry walked downstairs to the comon room to wait for Hermione. Fred and George were sitting by the fire place, prodding something with a stick.

"You two appear to have been up early, what are you up to?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"A new joke. We don't have a name for it yet, but when one of the Slytherins find it and open it, it will have been worth getting up at five every morning this week for." Fred explained with a yawn.

"I see." Harry said with a grin.

"Is Ron up yet?" George asked, poking at the object in the fire a bit more.

"No he's still asleep, snoring like a lumberjack." Harry laughed, he could still hear Ron down there.

"Why?"

"We need to see if he'll fulfill his side of our agreement." Fred answered. Harry felt Hermione coming down the stairs and walked to greet her.

"How's my birthday girl?" He asked, giving her a loving hug.

"Good, but are you going to tell me why you woke me upa few minutes before everyone else gets up?" Hermione asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

"I thought you'd have read my mind. I wanted to have the birthday girl to myself before everyone else wakes up." Harry explained innocently, giving her a quick kiss.

"That's a good enough reason for me." Hermione replied with a smile, returning the kiss with a longer and more passionate one. The clock in the common room stuck seven thirty and the sounds of students waking up echoed through out the common room.

"Shall we go down for breakfast my lovely lady?" Harry asked compassionatly.

"But of course my dear Prince." Hermione replied with a laugh.

They walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall and sat down at their table. They were halfway through their meal, when students started to pile sleepily in.

"Hey Hermione, happy birthday!" Ron exclaimed as he walked up to the table, giving Hermione a friendly hug.

The post owls began to swoop in and several letters and cards, as well a large package was dropped down in front of Hermione. She opened the card she knew was from Hagrid, and a worried expression crossed her face.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked with concern.

"Hagrid sent me some cakes that he said were made from a new recipe." Hermione answered morrtified.

"Well I guess you could always use them as paperweights." Harry laughed.

"I suppose." Hermione said opening one of her letters.

"Hey it's from Sirius." Hermione said happily.

"Read it." Harry said, glancing around the table to make sure no one was listening.

"Alright, it says: Dear Hermione,

I'm still crying tears of joy about the news of you and Harry getting together. Everything that crosses your paths will work out for the best. I am proud to say that you would make a great in-law someday. Can't talk any longer,

Love Sirius.

P.S. Happy Birthday.

"Whoa Snuffles is talking about you and Harry getting married already!" Ron said in awe.

"Well he's right. Harry and I would be fit to get married whenever." Hermione stated, opening her last card.

"Oh Harry, thank you!" she exclaimed, giving Harry a big hug.

"Your welcome." Harry replied.

"You sent her a card by owl? Your her boyfriend, you could have gave it to her." Ron said in disbelief.

"Yeah but he made it a bit more romantic this way." Hermione said, giving Harry a kiss.

"Uh huh, well anyway, we better go get ready for class." Ron said, grabbing his things as he started to get up from the table.

"Just one minute Ron. There's something I need to do." Harry said, trying to hide his feelings form Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked, giving Harry a wierd look. Harry stood up, urging Hermione to stand up next to him. Harry put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and let one of the loudest whistles even heard in Hogwarts go. The room became silent ande everyone turned to look at Harry.

"As you all may know or have heard, today is Hermione's birthday. You also all know how much we love each other. So there is something I wish to ask Hermione in front of you all, to once again show my undying love for her." Harry said loudly. He slipped the package out of his pocket, quickly threw the wrapper off of it and got down on one knee in front of Hermione. Hermione's face went crazy with emotions as she watched Harry open the little black box to reveal a beautiful shinning diamond ring.

"No longer do we have hidden secrets or emotions from one another, which makes us one." Harry said quietly, looking up at Hermione, who's eyes were filling up with tears.

"So Hermione Granger, will you do me the honer of marrying me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, yes Harry I will!" Hermione cried, jumping into Harry's arms.

"You will?" Harry asked with shock.

"Yes of course Harry. I've wanted to spend the rest of my live with you ever since we got together." Hermione answered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The Great Hall busted out into loud applause as Harry took the ring out of its box, and placed it on Hermione's finger.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful, but how could you have ever afford this?" Hermione asked tearfully, admiring the ring.

"It doesn't matter Hermione, nothing is too good for you. I will give you the best life has to offer, I promise you." Harry said quietly, staring affectionatly into her eyes.

"All I need is you Harry." Hermione laughed, hugging Harry tightly.

"Harry! You never told me you planned on asking Hermione to marry you!" Ron exclaimed.

"I never told anyone." Harry laughed.

"Oh well, congradulations you two." Ron said, giving both Hermione and Harry a hug.

There was a loud clinging sound at the front of the Great Hall, and everyone turned to look. Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ron, tears still rolling down Hermiones face. It was Dumbledore who had been gently hitting his spoon against his goblet to quiet everyone down.

"Thank you. First I would like to congradulate Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger on their joyous engagement. They are meant for each other and I know their life together will be filled with nothing but pure happiness. In honor of their engagement, all classes are cancelled for today." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling with joy. A loud eruption of cheers broke out through out the Great Hall. Students had got up and were setting off minature fireworks. All of Gryffindor stood up from their table and were crowding around Harry and Hermione. Most of the Quidditch team were smothering Harry and Hermione with hugs and Alicia, Katie, and Angelina were bawling with happiness. When Harry, Hermione and Ron had managed to squeeze their way out of the crowd, Professor McGonagall ran up to them crying heavily.

"Harry, Hermione, words cannot express how happy I am for the two of you. Harry your proposal was beautiful and I know your parents would be happy for you right now." Professor McGonagall sputtered, a large smile on her face. She gave both of them a huge hug before leaving the Great Hall, still crying.

"Party in Gryffindor!" Fred and George yelled, standing up on one of the benches. All the Gryffindor students left the Great Hall quickly and most of the other students went back to their own common rooms to talk about what had just happened.

"So how does it feel to know that your going to be Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked with a large smile.

"Amazing." Hermione replied joyfully.

"I just hope your parents won't kill me for asking you to marry me when we are only fifteen." Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I think you could handle yourself if my father tried to kill you." Hermione answered with a sly grin.

"Oh do you now?" Harry replied, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes I do." Hermione stated with a grin.

"Well how about we head on up to the party that is being held in our honor?" Harry suggested.

"Sure thing." Hermione agreed, laying her head on Harry's shoulder as they walked.


	9. Chapter Eight

Sounds of festive laughter could be heard from outside of the portrait of the fat lady, who was complaining about the racket going on, and when it swung open, the noise floated down the hallway. When Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the common room, everyone turned and watched as Ginny ran up to them and placed a crown made out of flowers on both Harry and Hermione's heads.

"What are these for?" Harry asked, gently touching his crown.

"Crowns for the two of you to wear at the party." Ginny answered, blushing bright red.

"Oh well thanks." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hey if you guys have kids, can you name one after me?" Colin Creevy asked as he took pictures of Harry and Hermione.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait awhile Colin, because Harry and I arn't planning to have children, at least not until we have been out of school a while." Hermione said with a grin.

"Well that's okay, I can wait." Colin replied, taking one more picture before moving over to the table full of food.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the couch, which was surprisingly empty, and sat down. The noise was so loud in the room that you could hardly hear people talking to one another.

"So how is your birthday going so far?" Harry asked silently.

"Welllet's put it this way, when you boyfriend asks you to marry in front of the entire school at breakfast, it's hard to find fault with anything, especially the noise in here." Hermione thought in reply, rubbing Harry's thigh.

"Let's say we make it even better by having your bestfriend and fiancee accompany you down to Three Broomsticks for a drink." Harry suggested with a silent laugh.

"That would be a perfect way to spend the day." Hermione answered.

"Alright then, let's get Ron and head down." Harry said standing up.

"Alright." Hermione replied.


	10. Chapter Nine

They found Ron chatting up a storm with Lavender Brown. It took them a while to get his attention, but when they did, he agreed to come, the thought of getting away on a non Hogsmeade day, exciting him. It has stopped raining, but the sky remianed dark and the air misty. Ron talked cheerfully the whole way to Hogsmeade about Lavender, which caused Hermione to throw silent fits of laughter. Despite the miserable weather, the main street of Hogsmeade was packed with witches and wizards busy going about their daily shopping.

Drunken laughter filled the air of Three Broomsticks and they could smell the spices from some of the drinks as they took a seat near the front of the pub. The rosey cheeked witch who worked there came over to their table.

"Well hello there, surprise seeing the three of you here. Are you skipping classes today?" The witch asked curiously.

"Oh no there aren't any classes today." Harry replied with a cheerful smile.

"Oh really?" the witch questioned. "How come?"

"Dumbledore cancelled classes today in celebration." Ron said with a smile.

"Well that's nice. But if you don't mind my asking, what celebration?" The witch asked in reply.

"Celebration over our engagement." Harry answered, holding Hermione's hand up to show off the tiny diamond ring. The witch stood in shock as she looked at Hermione's ring.

"My heavens! Congradulations Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Your drink are on the house today." The witch exclaimed cheerfully, taking out a quill and paper to jot down their orders.

"What can I get you today?" she asked with an even larger smile.

"Three blue willows please." Hermione ordered with a grin.

"No problem dear." The witch said, writing their order down as she went back over to the pub counter. Noticing a newspaper on the empty neighboring table, Hermione leaned over and grabbed it. The picture on front showed people running away from a burning building, while some members of the Ministry of Magic scrambled to try to put the flames out.

"Suspicious fire the work of Death Eaters?" Hermione read out loud.

"Read it Hermione." Harry said, looking at the paper with concern.

"Okay, it says: A suspicious fire errupted from an empty five story house that once belonged to a unidentified Ministry of Magic employee, but the employee and their family had moved out of the house the day before. The employee is rumored to be an Auror who is responsible for the inprisonment of many former Death Eaters. The fire is said to have broke out at about nine o'clock last night, and close neighbors told the Daily Prophet reporters that they heard a heated arguement going on before the fire. Families living nearby had to be evacuated from their homes, for fear of the fire spreading. The Ministry of Magic sent some of their employee's to the scene to try to cover up any magical remains before muggle officials arrived. It is still unknown whether Death Eaters are involved with the fire." Hermione read with a grim look on her face.

"Wow." Ron commented.

"I know." Harry replied.

"Oh dears I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." The witch said as she returned to their table, placing their drinks in front of them.

"Why not?" Harry asked sternly.

"Because it was probably just a prank and nothing more." The witch replied before walking off.

"That was wierd." Ron commented, taking a sip of his drink.

"I think she knows more than she's letting off." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well why would the Ministry of Magic be there for just a prank fire?" Hermione asked.

"To get rid of any magical evidence. You read that in the article." Ron said, waving at the paper.

"Ron, a fire that big would destroy any evidence there was. The Ministry of Magic was most likely there to try and catch any Death Eaters that may still have been around." Hermione explained.

"But why at an empty house?" Ron asked.

"It said it once belonged to an Auror. They probably lit a fire to get rid of imformation on Death Eaters." Hermione replied.

"But the person moved out days before, why would they leave something important like that?" Ron questioned.

"If the person was scared for their life and their families, then they most likely grabbed clothes and took off." Hermione answered.

"But why would they be scared?" Ron asked.

"Most likely because they were scared Voldemort would come after them." Hermione said, taking a drink of her Blue Willow. Ron shuddered at the sound of Voldemorts name.

"Let's not worry about this now. Today is a day to celebrate." Harry piped in, before Ron could question Hermione anymore.

"You're right Harry." Ron said with a small smile.

"Hey I'll be right back." Harry said, taking a big drink of his Blue Willow as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm going to go check something out, I won't be long." Harry said, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"And don't cheat and read my mind." He said silently.

"Urghhh, Meany." Hermione thougt in reply.

"See you in a bit then Harry." Ron said, taking a drink.

"Yep." Harry answered as he walked out of the pub.

"You know I think you're so lucky Hermione." Ron said with a tiny grin.

"Why's that Ron?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"You're pretty much set for life. You have a great guy for a fiancee, you're a beautiful, talented, extremely nice and caring, you know what you're going to do in life." Ron said with admiration.

"And to be perfectly frank, I'm jealous of Harry for having you." Ron continued.

"Ron I'm flattered that you think that, but I'm not entirerly sure what I plan to do when we graduate." Hermione answered honestly.

"You don't?" Ron asked shocked.

"No. Harry and I are planning to buy a house in London somewhere. I might get a job doing something and Harry might go join a professional Quidditch team, we don't know yet." Hermione explained.

"I see. Well I know what you mean by the job thing. But you guys are still going to live in a house together. I don't even know where I'll be next year." Ron answered.

"Well that's okay too Ron. You don't have to go get engaged at the age a fifteen to know where you'll be in a few years." Hermione replied.

"I know, but hey I don't have to think about this now. I'm still trying to let it sink in that you and Harry, my two best friends, are getting married." Ron laughed happily.

"Don you want to be the best man?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Me? Well, I, you know I, uhhhhh, yes thanks for asking." Ron stammered with shock.

"Great! I'm going to ask Ginny if she wants to be the flower girl or bridesmaid." Hermione replied with a smile.

"She'll like that." Ron commented truthfully.

"Good." Hermione said.

"Hermione." Ron started.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, taking a small drink from her glass.

"What's it like being in love, I mean how do you know if you are?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"It's like all you even think about is that person, like they are tattooed in your head. You feel weak in the knees around them and all these emotions are going haywire through out your entire body. Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked with a curious grin.

"Ummmm well you know I was just wondering." Ron stammered with embaressment.

"Ronald Weasley you have a crush on someone! Tell me, who is it?" Hermione shouted with delight. The rosey cheeked witch glanced over to their table with a laugh.

"I'm not saying." Ron said quietly, lowering his head.

"Oh I do think you are, tell me Ron, please?" Hermione begged excitedly.

"You'll just laugh." Ron said.

"Do I look like that kind of person?' Hermione asked with a smile, sitting up straight.

"Yes." Ron answered.

"Okay so maybe I will, but screw it! Ronplease tell me, I'll beg." Hermione pleaded, leaning across the table.

"That won't work." Ron said surely.

"Sure it will, it does when I do it to Harry." Hermione replied jokingly.

"Ron please, please, please with a cherry on top?" Hermione begged in a childish voice, giving Ron puppy dog eyes.

"You're breaking." she said, her voice very high pitched.

"Gaaa! Fine! I'll say!" Ron shouted with aggravation. The people in the pub stared at Ron, causing him to hunch out of sight behind Hermione.

"Okay who is it?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Just tell me!" Hermione ordered loudly.

"Fine, it's, it's, it;s..." Ron started quietly.

"It's, it's..... come on tell me." Hermione asked shrilly.

"Lavender." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Omigawd Ron! Lavender Brown? How cute!" Hermione laughed in delight.

"Hermione shhhhh!" Ron said sternly.

"Can we get another Blue Willow for this love struck boy here?" Hermione asked jokinly, turning around to look at the witch who was wiping down the counter.

"Yes dear be right there." the witch replied, wiping the counter dry.

"Hermione." Ron warned, his face bright red.

"What?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"There's no need to announce it to the world." Ron said.

"Ron, Ron, this is so cute, you like Lavender. I'll find out if she likes you."

"NO! No, don't. I don't want her to know I like her." Ron exclaimed with worry.

"Oh she won't know that you like her. I have my ways to get information." Hermione said mischeviously.

"Oh God, my life is ruined." Ron said, covering his head.

"Her you go dear." The witch said as she placed the glass of Blue Willow down on the table with a loud "clunk."

"Thanks." Ron muttered from under his arms. The witch smiled at Hermione pleasantly.

"Can I get you anything else dear?" she asked.

"No I'm fine thanks. Oh, and thank you so much again for the drinks." Hermione replied with a grateful grin.

"You're welcome, have a nice day." The witch said, turning and walking into the pub's kitchen.

"Wait till Harry hears this." Hermione said excitedly.

"Just what I need, more ridicule." Ron said with a sigh.

"He'll be happy to hear it." Hemione said reasuringly.

"Sure he will." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Here he comes now, let me tell him." Hermione said with a smile as she looked up as he approached.

"Hey Hermione, keep out of trouble?" Harry joked, giving her a kiss.

"Of course I did." she laughed.

"What do you know?" Harry asked suddenly, looking at Ron who's head was still covered.

"I was told who Ron likes." Hermione said with a large grin.

"Oh who is it?" Harry asked sitting down.

"Lavender." Hermione replied happily.

"Really? Ron how cool is that! Lavender is a nice girl, a little pushy sometimes, but still really nice." Harry said with cheer.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said, sitting up straight.

"Your welcome." Harry answered, putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

"What's in the bag Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to sneak a peek.

"A surprise for later." Harry said, moving the bag out of sight.

"Oh really?" Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Really." Harry said, giving her a kiss.

"Hey why don't we head back? It's almost time for dinner." Ron suggested, finishing his drink off with four big gulps.

"Sure." Hermione and Harry agreed with a nod.

"Would you like a piggy back up to the castle darling?" Harry asked affectionatly.

"A chance to be carried away to the castle by my prince? I gladly accept this offer." Hermione joked in reply. Harry turned his back to Hermione and squated down some.

"Watch your step my lady." Harry laughed, as Hermione hopped up onto his back. The three of them weaved their way out of the large that had just entered the pub, and back out onto the street. The sun was starting to peak out from behind the slowly fading dark storm clouds and the air smelled of Autumn.

"This day is turning out so perfect. To bad the thought of tomorrow ruins the perfectness of it." Ron said, looking up into the sky.

"What so you mean Ron?" Hermione asked, her head resting on the back of Harry's shoulder.

"Devilton is introducing a new creature. Our luck it will be an angry griffin." Ron explained, his great mood fading some.

"Ah well Ron. It could be worse, I mean hey, we faced a basilisk, werewolf, giant human eating spiders and a lot worse." Harry replied lightheartedly.

"Yeah you're right Harry, but I'd rather face all those things again than have class with Levington tomorrow. Well maybe minus the huge spiders." Ron said, blushing sheepishly as he remembered Aragog.

"That's the one that Hagrid had as a pet before he got expelled right?" Hermione asked with wonder.

"Yes, now let's drop the subject because I finally stopped having nightmares about it." Ron said qickly with a shudder.

Harry and Hermione laughed. The rest of the way up to the castle, Harry and Hermione joked with Ron about what he planned to do about his feelings for Lavender. It was exactly dinnertime when the trio reached the castle, so they went right into the Great Hall and sat down. There weren't any Gryffindors at the table, which ment they were all still partying up in the common room.

As they were eating, a sudden silence filled the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked up from their conversation to see everyone staring with shock and fear at the doorway. They turned to look at what everyone was staring at to see someone who Harry never ever thought he would see in his lifetime at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter Ten

There standing in the Great Hall doorway, was none other than a beaming; Sirius Black who made his was slowly up towards the head table. Harry sat staring dumbfoundedly at Sirius, wondering whether it was a dream. Sirius stopped just in front of Dumbldore, his brown eyes glittering joyfully as if they were made of jewels.

"I'm free." was all he spoke, before Harry shot to his feet and shouted: "Sirius!" Sirius turned and looked at Harry for a few minutes before realizing it was Harry he was looking at.

"Harry." Sirius whispered, tears building up in his eyes. Harry literaly leapt across the table and ranup to Sirius hugging him tightly.

"How? I mean, I, oh my goodness Sirius I can't believe it's true!" Harry cried with thrill.

"I don't know. All I know is that some unknown person showed up at the Ministry, drank a truth potion of some sort and said I wasn't guilty." Sirius bawled happily.

"So does this mean?" Harry started.

"That this summer you can live with me." Sirius finished.

"I can't wait!" Harry exclaimed. Harry felt Hermione standing in back of them and turned to look at her.

"I am so happy for you Harry." Hermione said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Harry just smiled even more, scooped Hermione up into his arms, and hugged her tightly as he spun her around. He stopped and looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"It seems that my Godson's relasionship is a lot more serious than I thought." Sirius commented with a laugh.

"If you only knew Sirius. It seems that you are to have a goddaughter-in law." Dumbledore answered with a smile.

"What!? You mean that Harry and Hermione are..... oh dear!" Sirius exclaimed with shock.

"Yes. Harry asked her this morning and she said yes." Dumbledore replied.

"Harry! Your getting married to Hermione?" Sirius yelled, still in shock.

"I was going to tell you I was going to ask Hermione to marry me, but I never got the chance. After I asked her this morning, I planned to owl you tonight to let you know. Don't be mad." Harry explained wuickly, worry in his eyes.

"Mad? I'm thrilled for you!" Sirius laughed, grabbing Harry and giving him another big hug.

"You..you are?" Harry asked dumbfoundedly.

"Of course." Sirius said, starting to cry all over again. Sirius looked up at Hermione, who despite all her tears was smiling broadly. Her walked over to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad it was you who won Harry's heart the way you have. I always secretly hoped it would be you." Sirius cried, letting go of Hermione and placing his hands on her shoulders. "And I know it is still very early to ask you this, and I'll understand if you say no, but I would be honored if you would come and live with Harry and I this summer." Sirius offered, giving Hermione an even bigger smile.

"Death itself couldn't seperate Harry and I, so of course I will live with the two of you." Hermione answered, wiping her eyes quickly.

"You will? Now I'll have a new Potter family in my life." Sirius said with joy, giving Hermione another hug. Harry walked over to them and took Hermione's hand, giving her a kiss.

"I finally have a real family." Harry thought tearfully.

"One that will never leave you." Hermione thought in reply, looking lovingly at Harry.

Harry just looked at Hermione, as he stood there holding her hand. Things were finally perfect in his life and not even Voldemort could ruin it. The professors sat in shock at the scene that stood before them. No one could even begin to try to guess who that mystery person was that was responsible for Sirius' name being cleared. They figured it was something that they would never know. Dumbledore loudly tapped his goblet with a spoon. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sirius I would like to ask you if you would like the position of Care of Magical Creatures professor while Hagrid is away for most of this year?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"I'd love to Professor." Sirius answered with a nod.

"Then I have nothing more to say thean, everyone meet your new Care of Magical Creatures professor; Professor Black." Dumbledore said, waving his hand, causing a new set of black robes to appear on Sirius and his hair to fix up.

"Thank you so much Sir." Sirius said, running his hands over his new clean robes.

"The pleasures mine Sirius." Dumbledore replied.

"Sirius come join us upstairs at the Griffyndor common room. There is a very large party going on up there." Ron said, finally speaking since Sirius first walked through the doors.

"Alright. It would be nice to see my old common room again." Sirius said, turning and slowly walking towards the doors. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed him as they all left the Great Hall, smiling for all it was worth.


End file.
